Hope in the Lylat System
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Answering a distress signal, General Pepper sends the Starfox team to find out who it is from and things change when the team meets a princess whose father knew Fox's father!KrystalxFoxXOcxWolf;FalcoxOcxPeppy;SlippyxOc I DO NOT OWN STAR FOX!
1. Prologue: Escape

**Hello, this is my first "Starfox" fic, so please be nice! ****Prologue**

_2040, A.D._

"Captain, the enemy has broken through our defenses! We can't hold up for long!" said the Great Flame's navigator, Abba.

Captain Arnold Macadam sighed before he looked up at the radar that showed the enemy heading towards the Great Flame. The fox captain thought of when his friend James McCloud was around, helping him get through the bad things he have been through. He wished that getting through this was simple as cleaning a single dish. His black-furred tail was swishing back and forth and his blue eyes closed before opening them, knowing what to do.

He said, "Get your men to get one of the escape pods ready."

"You're abandoning ship?" Abba asked.

Arnold shook his head. "No, only one person is leaving this ship."

Kamala demanded, "Why are you only letting ME leave the ship?! I want to stay and fight, Father! I have learned some fighting skills."

Arnold sighed. "I am sorry Kamala, but this is for your own good. This pod will send you to Corneria where General Pepper will be waiting for you. I have sent a distress signal to him that is on your pod, so he will send some of his men to get you. Putting you in danger is the last thing that I will see and do!"

The white fox princess sighed and said, "I understand, just be careful, Father. I love you…"

Arnold kissed his daughter's forehead. "As do I. Get in the pod now. The enemy is getting closer. Tell your mother back home that I wish her well."

Then Kamala got in the pod and then the door was sealed. She looked out of the window to see a tear streaming down his face before he pushed the button that sent the pod out into space.

Tears streamed down her face as she saw the enemy ship getting on the Great Flame. She was horrified to see that the enemy would have gotten her if she stayed in the ship a bit more longer.

As she was getting further away from the large ship, she screamed, "FATHER!!"


	2. Enter Star Fox Team & Corneria

**Chapter 1**

Fox was sitting on his chair, informing General Pepper that they had retrieved the escape pod that had the distress signal. As always, Peppy and ROB were supporting the transmission.

"Fox, who was in there?" General Pepper asked.

Fox replied, "There was only one female inside. She was a white fox."

General Pepper raised his eyebrows. "Could it be…? Hurry and bring her to me. Pepper out!"

Then Pepper's image disappeared and then Falco turned to face his friend. "Now what, Fox? Should we see if she is awake?"

"We should wait until then. Right now, we have things to do." Fox pointed a finger at ROB. "ROB, take us to Corneria immediately!"

ROB nodded and said, "To Corneria we go."

Then Slippy said, "Thank goodness we found her. Imagine what would happen if we were more later to get her."

Falco said, "I have to admit she looks a bit like Krystal, but only with the eyes. Do you think General Pepper may know who she is?"

Peppy said, "We'll find out soon enough."

Kamala woke up as soon as she heard the door slide open and close. She let out a moan and slowly sat up, only to have a hand gently touching her shoulder. She looked up to see Krystal smiling at her.

She said, "Thank goodness that you woke up. We are heading to Corneria as we speak."

Then Kamala blinked and said, "Thank you for saving me. Who are you?"

"I am Krystal. You are in the Great Fox."

"Great Fox? You mean you are part of the legendary Starfox Team?"

"That's right. How are you feeling?"

As Krystal gave her a glass of water, Kamala said, "Fine thanks." She looked down. _Father… I hope you're alive…_

Patting her on the back, Krystal said, "I wish to know what happened. Can you tell me what exactly happened to you to be in that escape pod?"

Then Kamala explained what happened and then Krystal closed her eyes before she opened them. "That's how it happened, huh? Who was doing this ambush?"

"I don't know… I hope my father is alright…"

"I'm sure he's fine. You have your mother back home, don't you?"

"Yeah… She's expecting another child, so I hope she can hold out without me and Father…"

Then Krystal said, "I'll let you rest for now. Would you like anything?"

Shaking her head, Kamala said, "I'm fine, thanks. Thank you for being kind, Krystal."

"By the way, what's your name?"

Kamala smiled. "Kamala. Kamala Macadam."

"Well met, Kamala."

Then Krystal left the room and then Kamala laid back on her bed and closed her eyes after rolling over, her tail lapping on her legs, the fur gently brushing against them. She started to hum her mother's lullaby and as she did, she fell asleep.

Krystal told everything to the team and that got Fox to get concerned about the enemy. He hoped that it was not Andros again or even Star Wolf team. Falco and the others were just shocked about it.

Peppy said, "I wonder who could do this to an ambassador ship like the Great Flame."

Falco said, "I'm ready to teach those guys a lesson, I swear it under my mom!"

Slippy laughed and said, "Your mom! Ha! That was a good one, hahaha!!"

"Want to get run over?"

"NO!"

Fox said, "Settle! We have to get to Corneria. Krystal, is she asleep?"

Krystal nodded. "Why?"

"We need to learn more from her once we get to Corneria, ok?"

"Yes, Fox… You are very determined. That's what I like about you."

Fox blushed. "Thanks, Krystal…" he said, scratching the back of his head.

Krystal giggled and said, "You are such a funny guy. I can never understand you men…"

"EH?!" all the men in the room asked in disbelief.

What seems to be hours later the Great Fox arrived to Corneria and landed to the Headquarter where General Pepper was waiting for them. When Kamala was walking besides Krystal, that was when Falco let out a wolf whistle and Slippy shook his head like Fox did. Peppy ignored it and he saw General Pepper walking towards the team. When he saw Kamala, his eyes twinkled with happiness.

"Kamala!" he said. "It is good to see you again!"

Kamala smiled. "Same here, General. It has been about a year since I have seen you last time my father and I were here in Corneria," she said.

Fox asked, "You know this girl, General?"

General Pepper said, "She happens to be the daughter of Arnold Macadam who also happened to be an old friend of your father, James McCloud!"

Fox's eyes widened, his mouth gapped about what he had just heard. Arnold Macadam was his idol and he never knew that the girl he and his team saved was actually his daughter.

"Fox? Are you in there?" Falco asked, breaking the fox leader from his trance.

The fox leader shook his head and said, "Sorry. Just spaced out."  
General Pepper said, "That's alright. Anyway, come inside. I have something to tell you."


	3. Plans & A New Member

**Chapter 2**

"And that is exactly what happened. I think that Andross may be behind this," Kamala explained as she told everyone about the attack, although the Star Fox team already knew about it.

General Pepper said, "I will send some of my men to go and find your father and his fleet and get them back!"

Fox suggested, "Could we be of assistance, Sir?"

The dog general thought about this and then he nodded. "I think you can, Fox. You can help by protecting Kamala and help get her father back. I can trust you that."

Fox smiled. "Thank you, Sir."

Kamala turned to the team. "Thank you so much, Star Fox. I am forever in your debt." She looked at Fox. "Especially you, Fox. I will help you in anyway I can."

Falco asked, "You can fight, Kamala?"

"Yeah, I have learned little martial arts, so yeah… I just said 'yeah' twice, haven't I?" the white fox said, twiddling her index fingers together shyly.

Slippy exclaimed as he was hopping in the air with excitement, "Then we have three foxes that can fight! This is awesome!"

Kamala giggled at the frog and that was when Falco and Fox's hearts fluttered and they never felt like that before, well except Krystal had that effect on the fox leader as well, so the fox leader did have this feeling before.

Peppy said, "Then we are more than happy to help you. After all, helping people out is one of the things that we are famous for."

Then Krystal asked, "Should we give Kamala one of our clothes that we have on the Great Fox? She can't just wear this long white dress, otherwise the enemy will recognize her right off the bat."

Nodding, Fox replied, "I will look after that. As leader, I have to show our new guest how Star Fox deals with certain things."

General Pepper then said, "Then it is settled. Set out and go search for clues for Arnold and his fleets' whereabouts. We will let you know if there is anything going on, is that clear?"

"Yes Sir!" Fox said.

Fox led Kamala into the clothing room and picked out a uniform for her. Kamala gladly took it from him with a smile on her face.

"Thank you," she said.

"No problem. Try it on and see if it suits you or not."

Then the white fox walked into the changing room and Fox leaned on the wall to wait. A few moments later Kamala got out of the room and was wearing a uniform that was just like Krystal's, except for the black color, which suits her well. That got Fox to almost fall off to the ground before he was smiling at the girl.

"Well?" Kamala asked.

"Wonderful," Fox answered.

"Fox?"

"Yeah?"

"Is your father James McCloud?"

"Yeah, he is. I never knew that you would be the daughter of my idol Arnold Macadam. So, you could say I do know your father."

"I see."

As they were heading to the control room, Kamala closed her eyes and thought, _Father, please be safe. For me and Mother's sake…_

Somewhere in a cell, Arnold was sitting in the shadows of his prison. Then a figure who was covered in shadow said, "Comfortable, Arnold?"

Arnold asked, "Who are you?"

"It is none of your concern, but where is your daughter?"

Arnold scowled. "I don't know!"

"Do not lie to me! You know where she is, so tell me!"

Arnold stayed silent.

The figure turned. "Fine. Then you will just stay in here until you rot."

As the door from the outside opened and closed, the brown fox closed his eyes and thought, _Kamala, I hope you made it out to Corneria safely…_


	4. The Planet Aquas

**Here I am, in my ex-boyfriend/best friend's ****aunt and uncle's car, heading for a wedding in Moncton, and I decided to type this on my laptop to keep me busy until we arrived to where the wedding is taking place. I know that this story has some short chapters, but I promise to make them longer for your satisfaction. Star Wolf will come in soon enough, so hang on tight for the epic action and romance! WHOO!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox, Nintendo does! I only own Kamala, Fern, and the other Ocs I created!**

**Chapter 3**

As the Great Fox took off from Corneria, Kamala was standing between Falco and Fox as Peppy, Slippy, and ROB were maintaining the ship while Krystal was standing on the other side of Fox. Krystal also got Kamala to have her white hair tied to a ponytail so it would be more stylish on her.

Fox asked, "Where to, Peppy?"

"To the planet Aquas."

"Aquas?" Kamala asked. "I have an aunt and uncle who live there, so maybe they can help us."

Falco said, "Fantastic. Hope they aren't frogs."

Kamala giggled. "They aren't, but they have an adopted daughter who is a frog."

"Oh no…"

Krystal asked Fox, "Are we going?"

Fox nodded. "You bet we are. Peppy, take us to Aquas immediately!"

Peppy nodded. "You got it. ROB, you know what to do!"

Then ROB typed in some buttons and then the Great Fox began to set course to the watery planet. As that was going on, Falco was whining about frogs, especially Slippy. He had always had a short temper, but he can also have a complaint about frogs and why they sometimes talk like chipmunks and girls mixed together, which no one can get about the bird's thoughts and opinions. Kamala, however, had a different story on that. She hates lizards and she hates arachnids and slimy stuff, so she is sort of nothing like your average fox girls. She does love cute things and sometimes like to take them home with her, depending on what that thing is. She gets is from her mother and her father is sometimes like that since he loves puppies since he was a young boy.

Kamala glanced at Fox and found herself admiring the leader. She heard stories about his father from hers and she always dreamed of meeting James. When she heard of his death, she was devastated. She never felt so shattered in her life until she was separated from Arnold and now she was praying for him to be safe. She heard of James having a son, but she never knew that Fox would be him. Fox managed to see her glancing at him, so he looked at her and smiled.

"What is it?" he asked. "Something on my face?"

Suddenly getting a small blush on her cheeks, Kamala answered, "N-nothing's wrong! Just, uh… Just, uh…" She looked away. "It's nothing, ok?"

Fox smiled and shook his head before he looked away as well. Falco suddenly eyed on the white female fox and looked at her. Anyway, Slippy saw it and that was when he decided for once to tease the blue bird.

"EEEEK! Falco, you're a pervert! Stop looking at Kamala's chest!!" the green frog cried out, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Falco and Kamala's faces got completely red and Fox and Krystal were shocked of this. Peppy and ROB were staring and that got Slippy to laugh hard, affected of how everyone was reacting to his outburst. Falco glared at the frog.

"Slippy, why you-!!" he growled.

Kamala scowled at the bird and slapped him across the face, her hand covering her cleavage of her uniform. Slippy and Fox could not help but laugh harder and Peppy just grinned, trying his best not to laugh as well. She glared at Slippy and Fox and they stopped laughing. Krystal glared at them as well, especially at Falco.

"Men…" she muttered.

The white fox nodded. "I know."

It was not long until they finally arrived to Aquas and they landed at the spaceport. As they were walking out of the ship, Kamala tripped, but Falco caught her.

"Thank you, perv-a-holic," she said.

"I'M NOT A PERVERT!!" Falco screamed.

Kamala laughed and said, "Don't worry. You are not a pervert, I know that. I just wanted to tease you like Slippy did."

"Thanks a lot…"

"I like you, Falco. You are such an interesting guy."

Falco looked at her oddly as she was walking by him and then he walked by Fox. Fox was smiling at the bird.

"She's interesting, isn't she?" he asked.

"Yeah, sort of."

"You still mad at Slippy?"

"Yeah! I can't stand him! He got me embarrassed in front of Kamala! I mean, look at her! She's so nice, funny, and cute!"

Fox looked at Falco oddly. "What did you last say?"

Falco shook his head. "Nothing, just nothing!"

Slippy skipped up to Kamala and asked, "What is your cousin like? Is she nice?"

Kamala smiled at the frog technician. "She is. I only saw her couple of times during family reunions. She reminds me of you with your personality, I mean, she does like to tease and such."

"What's her name?"

"It's Fern. My aunt and uncle adopted her a few years ago, so Fern and I talk to each other once in awhile, so we are pretty close. We liked to cause trouble sometimes, but we are my family's little angels."

Krystal smiled. "I would like to meet her. She seems to be a very interesting person."

Then about 15 minutes later they arrived to Kamala's aunt and uncle's house, and Kamala knocked on the door, stepping back a few paces. Then the door opened and Aunt Vivian smiled widely the moment she saw her niece.

She said, hugging her, "Kama! Good to see you!"

"Nice to see you too, Aunt Vivian. Where is Uncle Darwin and Fern?" the white fox.

Vivian replied, "Darwin went to the City Hall and Fern is in her room doing who-knows-what." She looked at Fox and the others behind her. "Oh? Who are your friends?"

"This is Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad, Krystal, and Peppy Hare. They're part of the Star Fox Team."

Vivian gasped. "You mean that you're part of the team as well?"

Krystal said, "Not really. We're helping her find her father."

Then Vivian looked down. "Arnold… Come inside. You can tell me everything then."

Fox bowed. "Thank you very much, Ma'am. We appreciate your offer."

Everyone sat in the living room and Vivian offered them some tea and biscuits. They kindly accepted and then there were footsteps coming down the stairs. Fern Hopper rushed into the living room, her brown curls bouncing against her cheeks. When she saw her cousin, her azure eyes sparkled with happiness and excitement.

She cried out, hugging her, "Kamala!!"

Laughing, Kamala said, "Hello Fern."

Then she told her family members about the attack on the Great Flame and how she got to Corneria, met Star Fox, and General Pepper. Vivian was in tears while Fern was trying to comfort her, supplying her with lots and lots of tissues.

Fern said, "I am so shocked that this is happening. Are you going to be able to get Arnold back?"

With a nod, Peppy said, "My dear, we will and we always get what we need back, that's a promise."

Vivian asked with her voice cracking, "Are you sure?"

Fox nodded, causing her to smile weakly. Kamala smiled at her friends. So, they all decided to stay at the house for the night. Krystal and Fern were doing the dishes and the blue fox noticed the sad look on the frog's face.

She asked, "Are you worried about your uncle, Fern?"

Fern nodded and said, "Yes, I am, but I know he's strong. Anyway, how long have you been part of the Star Fox Team, anyway?"

Krystal thought about it and then she replied, "Well, for about 3 years now. Fox and I are closer than I am with anybody else, and I seem to be in love with him and the other part of me does not."

"So you're saying that you're not sure if you love Fox or not? Is that what you are saying?"

"Yes, that's it exactly. I mean, I felt this way since the day I first met him when Andross was going to destroy Suaria. I guess that it was sort of love at first sight, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Are you and Kamala close?"

That caused Fern to grin. "Yeah, we are. We liked to play and cause trouble sometimes, but we always had each other to rely on. I just can see how upset she is about her father. I just wish that I could see her happy again."

Krystal smiled. "Well, I am sure that she will be happy if we can comfort her and tell her that everything is going to be ok."

Fern smiled. "Thanks Krystal. I can now feel that there is hope in this world."

**I am NOT going to update until I get 5 reviews for each chapter. I chosen 5 since it is my favorite number.**

**Anyway, check out my profile for the "Who is the Best Couple in My Story "Hope in the Lylat System" contest!**

**Good luck and thank you for reading my story.**


	5. Jealousy & Star Wolf

**Chapter 4**

Fox stretched that morning as they were leaving Aquas, walking towards the Great Fox when Fern called out, "Wait up!!"

He and the rest of the team turned to see her with another girl, but a bear. She had golden brown fur and blue eyes. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a red jumpsuit.

Kamala asked the girl, "Maya, what are you doing here?"

Maya replied, "Fern and I wanted to see Fox and see if we can help rescue your father."

Fox sternly spoken, "You do realize that it is dangerous and that we may not get out of this alive."

"We are aware of that!" Maya spoke in a determined tone.

That got Falco to smile. "I like this one. What do you think?"

Peppy agreed. "Let's go then, Maya and Fern."

The two girls and Kamala smiled. Krystal saw Fox eyeing on the white fox and she suddenly got jealousy growing inside her. She gave Kamala a glare and then the gang got aboard the Great Fox. They took off as the 3 girls waved to Vivian before the town was nothing but green land.

A few hours have passed since our heroes were in space and then General Pepper appeared on the hologram. Everyone gave him their attention.

Fox spoke, "General Pepper! It is good to hear from you."

General Pepper laughed. "Same for me, Fox. I have some news from you. Star Wolf is alive and I want you to go to Katina."

"Sat Wolf is alive?" Slippy asked.

Fox grinned. He had never heard that name since 5 months ago when they defeated the Apparoid Queen, but he knew that they would be alive. Falco did not look too happy on the other hand since he never did like that team, especially the likes of Leon. Krystal could not help but grin at the thought of Panther. Sure she may have a crush on Fox, but she also happened to have a fancy for the black panther. Kamala and her friends, however, were very confused on why everyone was happy.

"I also have some news for you as well, Kamala," General Pepper confirmed. "Your father is apparently alive and he is now being held in Venom."

Kamala gasped softly. She looked like she was going to cry but held it back.

"What about Katina? You mentioned it earlier," Fox mentioned.

"Oh! There are some hostages there and it seems to be the work of some mercenaries. I want you to go there and save those hostages. Pepper out!"

The hologram image disappeared and then there was a sudden alarm ringing. The ship also shook quite a bit, causing some of the team to wobble.

Fox demanded, "Peppy, what was that?!"

Falco asked, "IS it Star Wolf attacking us?"

Peppy shook his head. "No, it's something big! Get out there and see what it is!"

Then Fox faced his friends. "Here is the plan then; Krystal, Falco, Kamala, and I will get out there to see what is going on. Slippy, I want you to stay here for analysis on what we are facing and Peppy, you and ROB keep things going smooth with Fern and Maya."

Peppy nodded. "Understood."

Fern whispered to her cousin, "Be careful, Kama…"

Kamala nodded before she went off with Fox, but she did seem to see Krystal glaring at her. Pushing that aside and rushing through the endless hall towards the launching chamber, she ran to a random Airwing, hopping inside of it, the window closing. This was the first time she was in an Airwing, but she looked at the buttons, getting some things in mind that she knew of. The images of Krystal, Fox, and Falco appeared and she smiled as she looked at the leader's image.

Fox's image spoke, "Let's go now, Star Fox!"

Then the robotic voice announced, "Airwings now ready for launch!"

Then the Airwings took flight and then they saw a huge space creature that looked like a mixture of a squid and an octopus.

"That is the ugliest thing I have ever seen, EVER!!" Falco spat out.

Krystal nodded. "It's so big; it could wipe out our ship in one smack."

"Let's take it out, team!" Fox commanded.

Falco muttered, "Ugly…"

Kamala rolled her eyes. "I know, you don't need to say it twice."

Once Fox and Falco's image disappeared, Krystal's remained.

She said, "Let's distract it for the boys to attack."

Kamala hesitated on that. She wanted to help attack with Fox, but Krystal seemed to be as if she wanted her to stay away from him. She thought about it before she nodded and the female foxes flew around the monster like the airplanes flying around King Kong. Fox and Falco shot lasers at the monster and it roared with rage, angry with both the attackers and the distractions. It swung its tentacles around and it almost hit Krystal as it shook a little.

Fox asked, "Are you alright, Krystal?"

Krystal smiled warmly at him. "I am. Thanks for checking, Fox."

Kamala rolled her eyes. She is suddenly reminding her of someone she thought she was her friend when she happened to be just pretending to be her friend just to get close to a guy she used to have a crush on. The white fox princess shook her head. She knew that Krystal was too nice enough to be like that, so she shook all of those negative thoughts about the blue fox.

"KRYSTAL!!" Falco shouted.

Kamala gasped as she saw another tentacle head towards Krystal from behind. She sped over and bumped Krystal aside, taking the hit inside. She cried out in pain as she got hit.

"FOOOX!" she shouted.

Before she knew it, she blacked out as she was being thrown far away from the battle area since the impact was a powerful one.

"KAMALA!!" Fox shouted.

"NO!!" Krystal shrieked, her eyes widened with terror.

Falco yelled at the creature, "TAKE THIS, YOU FREAK!!"

Then he shot a powerful shot at the creature and that was when it was blasted away. There were some body parts floating orbit and the 3 Airwings looked around the area for Kamala, but there was no sign.

"This is my entire fault…" Krystal said sadly, looking down with shame.

"No it isn't," Fox stated. "It's the creature's fault! We have to find her and we are not heading to Katina until we find her!!"

* * *

Fern was crying and Maya was comforting her with Slippy as Peppy listened to everything Fox and Falco said about the incident with the monster. Krystal was mad at herself but was a little happy that she was gone.

Peppy sighed. "We might as well go without her. She probably is alive, so she knows where to go."

"NO! WE HAVE TO FIND HER!!" Fern screamed. She faced Fox. "SAY SOMETHING ABOUT THIS, FOX!!"

Fox looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry. Peppy is right. Katina is in danger, so finding Kamala can wait. I know that I want to find her, but this mission is more important."

Maya barked, "Who do you think you are?! This is my best friend's cousin we're talking about here!! Don't you care about her?!"

"I do, but this is the best we can do!!" Fox spat.

Falco stood in front of the bear and snapped, "Hey! Don't take your anger out on Maya, Fox! She's concerned about her friend, so you should as well!"

Fox sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry. I'm just worried about her."

Peppy looked down and sighed once again. "Alright, I'll tell you what, it is up to all of you if you want to find Kamala."

Slippy added, "And wither you want to go to Katina and find her later."

* * *

Kamala let out a moan as she felt something wet touch her forehead. She tried to open her eyes, but they refused to open. She moved her head a little as she tried to move, but she felt a bit numb.

"Ah, the lady is waking up," a seductive voice spoke, sounding a bit Italian.

"Fox…?" she moaned out.

"Humph! I guess she knows that Fox!" a gruffly but serious voice spoke.

"Maybe she was sent by him to get us to Corneria for our crimes," a weird voice replied.

Kamala finally opened her eyes to find herself being looked at by none other than Wolf O'Donnell, Panther, and Leon of the Star Wolf Team. Her eyes were set on Wolf's and then she sat up, only to be put down gently by Panther.

"You must lay down, dear. You were awfully hurt when we found you on your Airwing," Panther softly soothed.

Leon snorted. "Don't be so nice to a friend of the enemy, Panther! I do not seem to like the looks of her at all!"

Wolf snarled, "Silence!!"  
Kamala gulped. "Um… Hi there… Are you Star Wolf by any chance?"

"No need to pretend that you don't know us, girl! We know that Star Fox sent you!" Wolf barked.

Kamala flinched, feeling annoyed by the gray wolf's attitude. She was never spoken to like that in her life, minus whenever she gets her father angry. She could hardly imagine what Fox would be like with that attitude.

Sitting up and ignoring Panther's protests she barked back, "Hey, is that any way to treat a lady, Wolf?! Especially to a princess and daughter of one of the members of the Senate!"

Leon and Panther leapt back totally shocked that a female would talk back to their leader. Wolf had a scowl on his face and then he sighed. He looked at the girl and then he slowly approached her, gripping her face with his hands to have her look directly at him.

He asked, "Are you sent from Star Fox to arrest us?"

Kamala widened her eyes. 'What? I was only wounded because I got knocked out by a monster that was attacking the Great Fox! Where am I anyway?!"

Releasing his grip of her face, Wolf answered, "You are on the Great Wolf right now. We found you less than 3 hours ago near Iceon."

"Iceon?" Kamala asked.

"Wolf's home world, my dear," Panther replied.

Leon snorted. "You're not coming with us anyways!"

Wolf growled, "She is coming with us, Leon, so silence!!"

The green lizard gulped and shrunk back a little, hating how his leader has always talked to him whenever he has an attitude like this. He looked away, giving the girl a glare. He never liked girls; thinking that they were weaklings and that they care about nothing but having men do the work for them.

"Who are you by the way?" Panther asked.

"Kamala Macadam."

"Panther and this is our leader Wolf. The lizard who doesn't seem to like you one bit is Leon. Please don't let his attitude get you going. He is just like that because he hates girls," the black cat said to the white fox.

Kamala grinned, crossing her arms. "So, he is a sexist then."

"I AM NOT!!" Leon shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile in Katina Fox was rushing through the desert, shooting down mercenaries of a huge number, Falco, Krystal, and Slippy up in the air to deal with the airborne enemies. Fern and Maya were helping with the desert civilians the mercenaries were terrorizing and get them to safety. Peppy and ROB were dealing with the tactics for the battle on the Great Fox.

After dealing with all of the enemies, the mayor of the Katina Desert town invited them to his house for dinner as thanks for helping them out when they were in a matter of peril.

The cougar mayor spoke, "Thank you so much for coming to our aide, Star Fox. We are forever in your debt. You can stay here as long as you want and you are free to use the guest rooms."

Krystal smiled. "Thank you very much for your kind hospitality."

"I wish we could stay, but we have a friend to look for," Fox stated, standing up from his chair.

The mayor asked, "Who is this friend of yours?"

Maya replied, "Well, she is a white fox with long silvery-blue hair and blue eyes like Krystal's. Have you seen anyone like that?"

"I'm afraid not. I am so sorry…"

After awhile, the team got on the Great Fox and took off from the planet. Krystal was walking towards Fox's room and before she knocked on his door, she heard him talking about something in there.

"Falco, what can I do? Can we be able to find her?" Fox's voice spoke.

Falco's sigh was heard. "Fox, don't worry so much. She'll be fine. Someone must have already found her and is looking after her right now as we speak."

"I know, but… I think I'm starting to…"

"Have feelings for her? What about Krystal? I thought you liked her the moment you first saw her back at Dinosaur Planet."

Krystal blushed, having no idea that Fox felt like that towards her. At least it explained why he was always stuttering whenever he spoke to her the first time they both exchanged words.

"Well, I still do like her, but when Kamala turned out to be my father's friend's daughter, I kind of started to like her too. But I seem to like Krystal more. What do you think I should do, Falco?"

"What do you think?"

There was silence and that was when Krystal sighed and walked away, no longer wanting to hear more from her friends. She did miss Kamala, felt guilty of having her get hit by the creature instead of her, but she hoped that the white fox will love someone else and not her former crush.

Peppy sighed as he and ROB were taking a break from looking after the coordinates of the Great Fox. Maya soon walked in with a cup of tea and some biscuits for the hare and some oil for the robot.

Sitting down next to the old hare, the female bear softly offered, "I got you some tea and biscuits for you if you are hungry, Peppy."

Peppy smiled, taking the cup from her hands kindly. "Thank you so much, Maya. I need the energy for controlling the ship. ROB needs it too."

Passing ROB the oil, Maya asked, "How come you haven't retired yet, Peppy? I mean, shouldn't it be your time now?"

Chuckling, the hare replied as he took a sip of his herbal tea, "Well, I know that this team is nothing without me, so I decided to stick around for awhile longer. I plan on staying for another year before I retire, having a replacement take my spot. I have been part of the Star Fox team since Fox's father James started the team."

"What was James like?"

Peppy smiled. He took a photo out of his white jacket pocket and passed it over to the female for her to take a look at the fox. He looked like Fox and he had a pair of sunglasses on. On his shoulders was a 5-year old Fox, smiling as he was sticking his arms up in the air, a huge smile pasted on his face. Maya smiled at that and then looked up at Peppy once again.

She stated, "He looks just like him, Fox, I mean."

"Indeed, he is."

* * *

"WHY?! I THOUGHT YOU HATED GIRLS, WOLF!! WHY ARE YOU LETTING HER STAY ON THE SHIP?!" Leon shouted, feeling very angry of what has happened earlier.

Wolf replied, "Because she can be our bait to have revenge on Star Fox."

Panther asked, "That means she's our prisoner?"

Wolf nodded. "She is quite useful to us, so there is no point of kicking her out."

Leon snorted. "Well, I never want to have ANYTHING to do with her!"

"Why do you hate her so?"

"Shut up!!" Leon barked, marching out of the bridge to head to his room where he goes to cool his steaming head down.

Panther sighed. "How I long to see Krystal again."

Wolf groaned. "You always have to bring that one up, don't you? Give it up. She only has interest in Fox. Can you be more blind to not see that?"

"I know, but I will not give up on her."

The gray wolf rolled his eyes. "You never change when it comes to women…"

Panther laughed. "Same for you. You don't want to do anything with women and that you never want to get close to anyone."

Wolf stood. "Shut up, Panther. You don't know anything about me like that!"

"I was just stating the obvious," Panther stated with a shrug.

"Well, don't!!" Wolf snarled, leaving the room.

**Ok, ok... Since there are 5 reviews so far, I guess I can still update like I normally do. Anyways, tell me who you think should be with Kamala. Either review, vote on my poll on my profile, or do both. Either way, that would make me very happy.**


	6. Confrontation

**Chapter 5**

Fern was cooking breakfast and Falco walked into the kitchen, being attracted by what the female toad was cooking. He also had a towel ringed around his neck, indicating that the blue falcon just took a shower like he always does every morning.

Sniffing in the aroma, Falco spoke, "Something smells good. What's for breakfast?"

Smiling, Fern replied, "Bacon and eggs with toast. It's always the best breakfast meal, don't you think?"

Falco grinned. "It was always me and Fox's favorite."

As the bird sat down Fern asked, "What is the story with Fox? You two act like you're brothers or something."

"Well, Fox and I have been best friends for a very long time for as long as I can remember. We have done a lot together and I joined the Star Fox team when he became leader after his father disappeared. We found him at Venom, only to be held by Andross. We defeated him and then we never seen him since. I never saw him at that time. Fox only told us that. I want to help him find his pop. I know I would do the same thing with my pop if that happened to me," Falco explained, looking at his now-poured glass of milk.

Serving him his plate the toad sat down with hers. "You two really do stuff together."

Falco laughed. "He's absolutely nothing without me! Hah! Back then several years ago I left the team to make a better profit and he was dealing with Andross when he was alive back at Dinosaur Planet and he was nowhere close on beating him, so I came back and helped him out. I never left the team ever again since then because I knew that they would always need me every step in the way."

Fern smiled at her and Falco could not help but blush a little since he was not used of being around girls, minus Kat. Fern saw this and giggled. Then Slippy came in and took his plate before everyone else came in.

Maya was in no mood to have breakfast since she was busy on making her own Star Fox Team uniform. She was very well-crafted with making uniforms, but is never good at cooking at all.

There was a knock on the door and Maya called out, "Come on in."

Falco walked in with a plate of breakfast and said, "Got you some food here if you're hungry, Maya."

The female bear shook her head. "No thanks. I'll eat later, but thank you for the offer, Falco."

Putting the plate down on the night stand and walking over to the girl, Falco asked, "What are you doing?"

"Making my own uniform. The other ones Krystal gave me were too small for me. Not that I'm fat or anything," Maya replied with a grin.

Falco observed the uniform. It was red and sleeveless. There were small shoes and small shorts along with a small top. He was impressed with her craftsmanship and he never seen anyone like that besides his mother.

"That's cool," he said. "Can't wait to see you in it."

Maya looked at him. "What?"

That got the bird to blush redder than a ripe tomato. "I mean, can't wait until it's finished!" He backed away from the room. "Bye!!" He ran off after that.

Then Maya rolled her eyes and shook her head with a small giggle. "I'm starting to get interested in you, Falco."

* * *

Wolf stretched as he was adjusting his eye patch to make sure it was properly comfortable to wear. He was having a hard time adjusting it when a pair of gentle hands got them fixed. He turned his head to have his eyes set on Kamala's.

She spoke, "I'm good with those. I have an uncle who has an eye patch like that."

Not knowing what to say the gray wolf nodded and turned away from her. "Thank you," he managed to say.

Turning to leave the room, Kamala spoke, "You're welcome. So now I'll leave you alone. I suppose that I was not supposed to be in here. Sorry for the intrusion."

Sighing Wolf said, "No, you can stay… Not that it matters to me anyway…"

Kamala blinked at him before she walked over to sit on a spare chair near his bed. She was nervous around him since she first woke up on the Great Wolf. The way he spoke to her scared her a bit and she never did like people like that. She did seem to be sort of friends with Panther since he showed her most of the Great Wolf, but Leon absolutely hated her with a passion, so she kept her distance from him. As for Wolf, she wasn't sure if he either hated her or was just having no time to speak with her since she was a woman. Panther did say that there were never any women on the team and that was how she could see why they seemed to be a bit edgy with her.

"Wolf…?"

Wolf gave her a little glare. "What?" he gruffly asked.

Kamala looked down, flinching at his tone. "Th-thank you… for saving my life and… and letting me st-stay here…"

Wolf looked at her eyes and shivered. The reason why he was being rude to her was because she reminded him of Fox and he never did like the leader one bit. He nodded to the female and looked away.

"Don't think that we did that just because you were alone!" Wolf spat.

"I know, but I am wondering, why do you hate Star Fox so much?"

Wolf snorted. "Because they think they can be better than anyone else, well I say who needs them! Star Wolf deserves more than they have! Why are you even with them anyway?!"

Kamala was taken back, but was also angry of what he just said about her friends. She stood and went straight at his face, glaring at him.

She spat, "They are not like that! I bet YOU and the others just want all of the attention! You want everyone to think you are special, but you're wrong! You're nothing but a big jerk!"

Then she was going to slap him when the gray wolf was quick enough to grab hold of her wrist, staring coldly into her eyes and also very seriously. Kamala gasped softly, her eyes widened.

_Those eyes… They look a bit like…_ Kamala backed away in fear, trying to get off of Wolf's grip.

"What? Are you that scared of me?" Wolf asked.

Kamala said nothing, her eyes trembling with fear and horror. "Let go!" she cried out in fear. "Don't hurt me!!"

Wolf scowled. "Are you stupid? Why would I do that? You were all mad at me and now you're just afraid? What's the deal?"

Managing to get off his grasp Kamala cried out, shrinking back, "No!! Don't come near me or I'll kill you!!"

"What are you talking about, woman?!"

Little did Wolf know was that Kamala was actually looking at the figure in his place who happened to be someone the white fox thought she would never see again! It was Oikenny, the one who murdered her twin sister and had her and her family hostage 5 years ago. His evil laugh still frightens her and she went against the wall, sitting on her butt and having her hands holding her head, sobbing with fear.

Wolf slowly approached her. "What on Lylat…?"

He tried to touch her, but she slapped it away with a scream before she ran out of the room, seeking refuge to be alone, tears flying. Wolf did not bother chasing after her. He just clinched his fists, looking down.

* * *

"Falco, could you turn that music down? I can hardly hear myself think!" Peppy snapped as he covered his sensitive ears.

Falco was doing some air-guitar as if he was a huge rock star and he was having the time of his life. Maya was busy helping Slippy with fixing ROB's arm and Fern was plugging her ears as well, getting annoyed with the huge noise that could even be heard from several miles away in the galaxy. Fox was shaking his head with a laugh while Krystal stood next to him, arms crossed, and rolling her eyes with annoyance.

Falco shouted over the music, "WHAT'S THAT, OLD TIMER?!"

"TURN THE MUSIC DOWN!!" everyone shouted, causing the Great Fox to rock a lot by the loud bass combined with the tones of their yelling.

Falco did as he was told and chuckled nervously. "Sorry… Didn't mean to be that loud…"

Fox shook his head with a huge heavy sigh. "How can you be like that?! We're heading for Venom for Captain Arnold and the last thing we need is your music that will just get them to know of our arrival!"

"Jeez, I get the picture already, Mr. Leader. Sheesh!" Falco said his hands up in defense.

Slippy crossed his arms. "Can't you take this job seriously, Falco? This is not a game!"

"I know!" Falco growled.

Fern spat, "All of you! Stop fighting! You are all acting like 3-year olds now, so shut up, or I will make you regret on making me ticked off, ok?!"

The 3 boys saluted her. "Sorry!" they all said at once, causing everyone else to laugh at them, only to get glares from them.

Maya cheered, "I did it! I got my uniform done!"

Fern hugged her friend. "All right!!"

Fox smiled. "Why don't you go put it on for us to see?"

"Well… Can we wait until we get to Venom? I want to make double sure that I did not mess this up…" Maya asked with a small blush on her cheeks.

Fox nodded. "Ok then. We'll be waiting then."

"Guys… Do you think Kamala is ok?" Fern asked, looking out the window at space.

Everyone soon looked gloomy, although Krystal was a bit irritated to hear this, considering that she was quite jealous all of a sudden. She glanced over to see Fox having absolute worry in his eyes, but Falco saw this as well. They both knew that he was like this since the incident the other day with the monster.

Falco put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "She'll be fine. Right now she could be safe in a different but friendly planet."

"I hope so…" Fox muttered looking down.

* * *

Leon was in his room still steaming. He was pacing around his room for almost 2 hours and no matter what he did, he still gets that irritating feeling inside. He hated Kamala and wanted her to leave soon.

"Leeeeeeeeeeonnnnnn! Ooooooooooopeeennnnnnnnnnnn uuuuuuuuuup!" Panther called out, sounding like a ghost.

Rolling his eyes, the chameleon rolled his eyes and opened his door, having Panther grinning at him as he marched into his room.

Leon demanded, "What do you want now, Panther?! Can't you leave me in peace?!"

"Just wanted to check on you. Is that a crime?"

Leon snorted. "No! You should at least respect someone's privacy!"

Panther laughed. "I can't help it!" He played with a rose in his hand. "Why can't you give Miss Kamala a chance?"

"Like I would!" Leon spat. "She will only cause trouble for us and she is nothing more than a burden! It would be best if she left!!"

However Kamala heard all of this and tears were falling down her face again. She wanted to do something to thank them for saving her life and they just treat her differently. She turned to head to the launching chamber and she was getting closer to it when she stopped on her tracks. Leaning on the doorway was none other than Wolf, coldly glaring at her with his arms crossed.

He asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

Kamala answered, "Somewhere where I won't be a burden to you all. If I stay here I will only cause you trouble. Thank you for what you done and I am sorry."

She walked past him and was heading towards her newly repaired Airwing when Wolf asked her, "Star Fox never sent you to arrest us, didn't they?"

"I told you that they never did that! I was only out there unconscious because of that monster that attacked the Great Fox!" She faced him. "You already know that, so why am I even talking to you?!"

Wolf then trapped her against the wall, his hands on either side of her head. "You are Arnold Macadam's daughter, right?"

Kamala widened her eyes. "How did you…?"

"Your last name got me to figure it out. I used to consider him my enemy since he wanted to arrest me as well…"

"What?! Why? What did you do to make him want to arrest you?!"

Wolf looked down, turning away from her. "To kidnap his daughter, which was you…I should have known that it was you the moment you went aboard my ship when we found you…"

Kamala looked down as well, not believing what he just said. She looked up at him.

"Wolf, my father has been taken to Venom with the members of the Great Flame a few days back. I managed to escape and I met Fox and his friends at Corneria. I reckon that since I got separated from them that they must have went to Venom to rescue my father." She walked over to the wolf. "I beg of you! Please help me and I will get all of your crime records cleared off! Please…"

Wolf turned his head to her. "You would do that?"

"Yes, you have my word as Princess of Corneria."

Then Wolf grinned. "Well then, I guess you're going to stick around with us. By the way, why did you-?"

Leon growled, "She better be leaving us, Wolf!"

Wolf glared at him. "She happens to be staying with us. We are heading for Venom. Set course to head there."

"I want her gone, Wolf! You know as much as I do that women must not be on the Great Wolf! You know that-!"

Wolf has had it. "I AM THE CAPTIAN OF THIS SHIP, SO YOU LISTEN TO MY RULES!! IF YOU GET ME EVEN MORE ANGRY, I SWEAR THAT I WILL THROW YOU INTO SPACE!!"

Leon jumped back and Kamala was trembling a bit. Then Leon looked at her.

"Why does she have to stay here?" he asked, frowning at her.

"Her father has been held at Venom and we're heading there to help Star Fox with rescuing him. She also proposed on clearing our crime records once we do that. Leon, please understand…" Wolf softly said which was not like him at all.

Surprised by this Leon nodded. "I understand…"

As he left, Wolf heard Kamala whisper, "He's the reason why I wanted to leave. He hates me… He really hates me…"

He turned to her. "He's like that because he lost his mother. He just doesn't understand women that well. Don't let him get into you."

Kamala looked up at him. "Are you sure?"

Wolf did his trademark grin. "I'll take care of everything," he stated in a cool but serious tone.

* * *

Arnold groaned as his captor kicked him around in his cell, blood coming out of the corner of his muzzle. The figure walked over him, laughing evilly.

"Are you ready to tell me where your daughter is now, Arnold?" the figure asked coldly and slyly.

"Never!" Arnold growled. "I will never let you near her… Andross!!"

Andross emerged out of the shadows and evilly grinned. "How log have you known?"

"Since I first was locked in this cell! What are you planning to do?!"

Andross laughed. "I think some assassins will go and find her…" He snapped his fingers, causing some assassins to come. "Find me Kamala Macadam and bring her alive. Kill anyone who is with her."

* * *

**Read & Review please!**


	7. Assassin Attack!

**Chapter 6**

Leon woke up that morning and smelled something good. He followed it all the way into the kitchen and there was Kamala, cooking some good breakfast food.

She turned to Leon. "Ah, um… Good morning, Leon…"

"Hey… Sorry about the way I was treating you the other day…" Leon muttered looking down at the floor.

Kamala smiled. "That's ok. I am getting quite used to that since Wolf is always grumpy at me."

Panther walked in and said, "Ah, the sweet Miss Macadam has made us breakfast. Better than Leon's fly omelets."

Leon pouted, "Hey! They are good for you and I had worked my tail off just to find the flies! Wolf said he liked them!"

"Only because he never liked it and wanted to think that he DID like them…"

Kamala spoke, "I would like to try some, Leon…"

Leon asked, "What if you don't like it like everyone else does?"

"I'll take my chances." Kamala took another pan out. "Start 'em!"

Leon smiled at her for the first time. "Ok then."

* * *

General Pepper sighed as he sat on his desk, going through some papers related to what has been going on for the past few days. He was waiting for signs of Star Wolf, but he also was waiting for news of the rescue mission. Then he got to the papers of Wolf's criminal record and widened his eyes as he scanned through the document, double-checking to make sure that he did not put anything out of place.

"No way…" he muttered. "That's impossible. How could he do that?!"

Yes, he read the part when Wolf attempted to kidnap Kamala, but failed. He had to let Fox and the others know about this and fast!

* * *

"What?! Wolf did that?!" Fox cried out.

Falco muttered, "I knew that sly dog had something up in his sleeve."

Krystal asked, "What if Kamala is with them right now?"

"Arrest them and bring them to me! If she is with them, make sure she is safe! If she is harmed by them, they will suffer more than just a single punishment!" General Pepper exclaimed before his image disappeared.

Fern asked, "What now?"

"We set course for Venom and when Star Wolf appears, we make sure that Kamala is with them!" Fox stated.

* * *

Wolf was walking towards the bathroom and then he went inside, locking the door. He removed his suit and then walked into the shower before he turned it on, the warm water beating on his fur. He stood there, thinking back of when he messed with the Great Flame.

* * *

_"SIR!! A WOLFEN IS COMING TOWARDS THE SHIP AND TRYING TO ENTER!!"_

_Arnold shouted, "MAKE SURE HE DOES NOT COME INSIDE! WE HAVE TO STOP HIM, NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!!"_

_Wolf managed to get inside the ship with his gun in his hands, shooting anyone in his path who was trying to stop him. He did get shot a couple of times, but managed to stay standing. He tried to reach the bridge, but there was a whole bunch of fighters there, ready for him. They fired their guns and Wolf dodged every time he could muster. The 18-year old wolf then spotted Arnold and then attempted to shoot him, only to get seriously shot on the shoulder, getting him to fall to his knees in pain._

_"Give up, Wolf O'Donnell. You cannot win. Give up while you're still alive," Arnold said in a serious tone in his voice._

_Then Wolf shouted, standing up, "I WILL NEVER GIVE IN!!"_

_He then shot him on the shoulder and made a run for it back to his ship. He knew that he was too injured to continue, so he had to give up. He had no other choice. He wanted to be like his father, but not like this! He managed to reach his ship and he felt dizzy a little by the loss of blood. He started to get out of the ship and before he did, he thought that he had seen 17-year old Kamala looking at him from a window. After that, he left the ship and he never wanted to deal with the Great Flame ever again._

* * *

Wolf gasped as he opened his eyes. Now he had completely remembered the girl he attempted to kidnap. It was only 3 years since he last saw her and now look at him; 21 years old and still kicking!

He sighed. "How could I have forgotten that face…?"

Then he got out of the shower and put his pants off, his top and boots on his arm. When he opened the door, he saw a bright faced Kamala. She was blushing as she saw the topless wolf. He had big biceps and quite muscular, indicating that he did work out a lot. They had their eyes at one another and then Kamala backed away from him.

She said, "I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were in there…"

Wolf blushed a little. "It's ok… You need the bathroom?" He stepped aside. "Use it then. You are always free to use it."

Then the white fox walked inside and closed the door behind her, giving him a small smile. Wolf sighed once again and head to his room. Once he did, he closed it behind him and then he landed on his bed, his clothes now on the floor with a soft thump. That was the first time he ever blushed since who knows when. He rolled over and sighed once more, looking out at space through his window.

"What is a guy like me supposed to do, Dad?" he asked as if the beyond could talk back to him.

Then there was a large alarm ringing through out his room and then Panther's voice cried out in the speaker, "Wolf! Someone has entered the ship without any authority! I think they're assassins from Venom!!"

Wolf sat up and put his suit back on. He then took his gun and ran out into the halls, ready for anything the intruders could give him. There was nobody and he could hear his own heart thumping as loud as he could hear. Even a mouse or cat could hear the beating of his heart as well. Suddenly he heard Kamala's scream and he gasped, heading towards the bathroom. By the time he reached it, the door was opened and Kamala was nowhere inside.

"Where are you?!" he called out.

"WOLF!!"

He turned to see some assassins running off with her tightly in one of the big men's arms. He growled and went after them. Panther and Leon were in front of the running assassins, their guns pointing right at them.

Leon demanded, "Who gave you authorization to get on the Great Wolf?!"

One of the assassins answered, "Our lord Andross did so. You worked for him before, so why don't you come with us for your reward. I am quite sure that he will be pleased to know that his old associates have captured the girl he has been searching for."

Wolf growled, "Put her down! We're through with Andross, so screw his rewards!"

Then he ran forward and grabbed Kamala, holding her tightly close to her and shooting his gun at the enemies. Leon and Panther did the same and one by one the assassins fell dead. They were soon all dead and then they checked to make sure they were no longer moving.

Panther looked over one body. "Why does Andross want Miss Kamala?"

Leon said, "Whatever the reason, his goons are dead now!"

Wolf looked down at the white fox. "Are you alright?"

Kamala looked up at him, nodding. "I am now, thanks to you, Wolf. Thank you." She then noticed some blood on his arm. "You're hurt."

"It's nothing. Just a scratch, so it's nothing too serious."

Kamala frowned. "Just like Father…"

Wolf flinched. He looked down and watched as she healed his arm, wrapping it with a cloth she had always carried around. Leon and Panther gathered up the bodies and then they faced their leader.

Leon asked, "What now, Wolf? What are we going to do with the bodies?"

"We're going to send both a message and a present to our old 'boss'," Wolf said slyly.

* * *

"Soon, your daughter will be here and then I can get the ransom from General Pepper since he is your dear friend," Andross said with a smirk as he faced his prisoner.

Arnold growled, "You will never have your hands on her! You won't get away with this! I won't allow that to happen!!"

Andross laughed. "Do you really think so?! We'll soon see."

"LORD ANDROSS, YOU HAVE TO LOOK AT THIS!!" one of Andross' associates cried out, barging into the room.

"HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING BEFORE ENTERING, YOU MULE?!" Andross roared.

He pushed a button and the screen on one of the security cameras were turned on. He widened his eyes to see that the assassins he showed were in a large container with a sign on it that said,

_**YOU ARE ONE DIRTY MONKEY WHO DOESN'T DESERVE ANY BANNANNAS OR OLD GOONS!!**_

_**IN OTHER WORDS:**_

_**NO ONE MESSES WITH STAR WOLF!!**_

_**CHEERS, STAR WOLF & KAMALA MACADAM!**_

"WHAT?!" He glared at Arnold. "You sent her to them?!"

Arnold said, "No, I thought I-!"

_I thought I sent her to Corneria! How could she manage to wind up with Star Wolf? If Wolf O'Donnell is there, then that means that… He's helping her?_ he thought in his mind.

"GUARDS, FIND STAR WOLF AND OBLIVIATE THEM!! OLD GOONIES OR NOT, THEY ARE GOING DOWN AND BRING THE GIRL THEY HAVE WITH THEM TO ME!!"

* * *

**Heh, Wolf finally gets some action, huh? Anyway, please read & review!**


	8. Confession, Rejection & Wolf's Past

**Chapter 7**

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

Falco screamed as he fell out of bed and he heard giggling. He looked up to see Maya grinning at him, a pot in one hand and a wooden spoon in the other, grinning from ear to ear.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" the falcon shouted.

Maya laughed. "Good morning to you, too."

Falco growled. "Slippy talked you into it, didn't he?"

"No, I did it just to get you angry."

Rolling his eyes and getting up, Falco said, "Whatever. I better take a shower. Let me know when breakfast is ready ok?"

* * *

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Slippy screamed as he fell out of his hammock, Fern laughing like a hyena, rolling on the floor. He looked at her and then he blushed with embarrassment since he was wearing nothing but boxers. He got his suit on quickly before Fern could even notice the boxer-wearing toad.

He asked, "Was that necessary, Fern? I swear you almost gave me a heart attack!"

Fern laughed harder. "The look on your face was priceless!!"

Slippy then sighed. "At first I thought that it was Falco. He usually does it to me like you do."

"Really?" the female toad asked.

The male toad nodded. "Yep, he sure does. He always gets in my nerves and in return I get on his nerves."

Fern grinned. "Revenge can be so sweet, huh?"

Slippy nodded. "Yep, you could say that again. Anyway, should we get breakfast ready?"

"Sure, you can help me if you like."

"Love to!"

* * *

Peppy walked into the kitchen and Fox was there. He was in deep thought and as quietly as he could, the old hare quietly poured his tea and was going to leave when he felt Fox looking at him.

"You're leaving just now, Peppy?" Fox asked.

"Yes, you were in deep thought that I thought that I would just leave you alone. Is that ok with you, unless you needed me for something?" Peppy asked.

With a sigh, Fox said, "Yes, I need to talk to you. Come sit by me if you would."

Peppy obliged and then he sat down next to the male fox. He took a sip of his tea as Fox drank his hot cup of coffee. They savored the silence before they could actually talk to one another.

"Are you thinking about Kamala, still?" Peppy asked.

Fox sighed once again. "I dreamt of her last night and she was… taken by Andross…"

Peppy frowned. "Do you think that maybe he could be behind all of this?"

"I think so," Fox said with a nod. "But I am still curious of why Star Wolf is taking care of Kamala."

"How do you know?"

Fox looked at him. "The second part of the dream had me talking to her. She said that she was ok and she and Star Wolf are heading to Venom to rescue her father. That is what made me deeply think. Get what I am saying so far?"

Peppy put his cup down and scratched his chin. "That is very peculiar. Are you sure that she is really saying that, after what the general has told us?"

"I'm willing to think so, Peppy. Promise that this is something between us and not to tell anyone else about this?"

Peppy smiled. "Of course. Your father would do the same."

* * *

Kamala sighed as she got in the shower. She stood there, the warm water beating on her fur as she thought of what she told Fox in her dream last night; however, she never expected this to ever happen. She was planning to get back with the Star Fox team as soon as she got to them with Wolf's help.

* * *

_"Fox? What are you doing in my dream?" Kamala asked._

_"I was about to say the same thing!" Fox exclaimed. "Are you ok?! Are you with Star Wolf and are they taking care of you or what?!"_

_Kamala laughed. "I'm fine and yes, they are taking good care of me. We are heading to Venom to rescue Father."_

_Fox frowned. "What about Wolf? Do you trust him after he attempted to kidnap you 3 years ago?"_

_"Well, I am. He seemed to have changed since I last saw him, although we never talked to one another at that time. Fox, is everyone else ok since the incident?"_

_Fox flinched. "Yes, but Krystal has been acting strange. Do you know why?"_

_"She's jealous of me."_

_Fox looked at her like she was crazy. "What do you mean?"_

_Kamala sighed. "Man, you are slow. She likes you and she is jealous of me because I like you."_

_That got the leader to blush. "You do?"_

_"Well… At least until I…" Kamala looked down, blushing as well but more than Fox actually was._

_Fox widened his eyes. "Are you in love with Wolf already?! But you hardly know him!!"_

_Kamala shot back at him, "Well, I want to and I will! He protected me from those assassins from Venom and he never did plan on hurting me in the first place!! Can't you see the kindness that is inside of him, even though he may never want to admit or show it to anyone?! Can't you?!"_

_Looking down, Fox spoke softly, "I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you like everyone else is… I'm sorry."_

_Then Kamala approached him. "Can you make sure not to hurt or arrest Wolf when we meet? Please?"_

_Fox stared into her eyes. "Fine, but I won't guarantee if he attacks me. If he does, I may have no choice."_

_"Thank you, Fox…"_

_Kamala then hugged him tightly, him hugging her in return. Then Fox lifted her chin and then leaned in, eyes closed. She did the same and then their lips touched for the very first time. Fox's lip tasted like chocolate as Kamala's tasted like peppermint. Then they pulled away and that was when they began to vanish from their dream world._

_"By the way, tell Krystal that I'm sorry," Kamala called out._

_Fox nodded. "I will. Thank you… I love you, Kamala. I really do."_

_Before everything went black, the female fox spoke, "I'm sorry…"_

* * *

"I hope he told Krystal what I asked him to say… Krystal deserves him than I do…" the white fox quietly spoke.

"What did you tell him?"

Kamala gasped and turned to see Wolf joining her, getting her face to turn crimson. Wolf grinned as he saw how red her face was as he slowly approached her, getting her to back against the wall, her back pressing on it.

"WH-what are you doing in here, Wolf?" Kamala asked.

Then the gray wolf reached a hand out and touched her shoulder, his fingers touching the cut where she was hurt when the assassins tried to take her. Goosebumps lumped on her skin as the female fox felt chills traveling down her spine.

Wolf sighed. "You know, I'm glad that they never took you away. I just wanted to tell you that… Kamala."

Kamala's eyes widened. "You… you said my name… You used to call me woman or something else…"

"I know, but I was wrong to treat you like that…" He put his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry…"

"But why are you even in here?" Kamala asked, blushing more than ever that it seemed that it was going to explode on her.

Wolf looked up at her. "Just want to keep you company. I never been around a woman in a long time and I was just used to not being near one. Not even the female fox that joined Star Fox not so long ago. Panther seems to be attracted to her, but I can never understand why, and nether does Leon. It's hard to tell what is in that mind of his…"

He wrapped his arms around her waist, his head not budging. "I hated Fox because he was better than me. I thought I would get the best of him, but I never get the chance. We would always compete back when we were school boys back at the Cornerian Academy. Once I left the Academy, I became an outcast and that is when Star Wolf began; just me; Andrew, Andross' nephew; Leon; and Pigma, an old acquaintance of mine. Not long after he left, that was when Panther came into the team."

"Why did you let him leave?" Kamala asked, not budging from her spot at all.

Wolf sighed. "He was too greedy. We can't stand guys like him, so that's when we banished him. It was only 2 years ago at that time… Until I met you, I was never lonely, but now… I am lonely, but I never wanted anyone to see that weak side of me."

"So you kept it to yourself?"

Wolf nodded. "Yes, that's right. You catch on quite quick."

Kamala sighed. "I just know how it feels. I felt lonely as well… Even when I have people or friends, or even family around me, I still feel lonesome. I would cry every night and feel depressed. I also kept it to myself too…"

That got Wolf to grin. "Heh, you and I are quite alike, you know. I never met someone like you." He looked up at her. "Not until now."

Before the female fox spoke, Leon was banging on the door, shouting, "HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE, KAMALA?! I NEED MY SHOWER TOO!!"

"Sorry! I'm getting out now!" Kamala called out, turning the water off at the very last minute.

Wolf rolled his eyes. "I knew that we should have more than one shower on this ship. I'll have to ask ROZ to do that for me."

Kamala asked, "You have a robot?"

The gray wolf nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

"General Pepper, there's an incoming message from the planet Venom," one of General Pepper's guards informed.

The dog general nodded. "Transfer the message on screen."

"Yes sir!"

Then Andross' image appeared and with a grin, he spoke, "Hello, General Pepper. Are you happy to see me again after you thought that Fox destroyed me back at Dinosaur Planet?"

General Pepper growled, "What do you want, Andross?!"

"I have Captain Arnold Macadam here and I am willing to negotiate an exchange with you," the ape said.

"What are the terms?"

Andross smirked. "In exchange for Macadam's release, I ask you to let me take over the Lylat System and I can assure you that no one will get hurt if you accept my offer."

General Pepper spat, "I decline! No matter what you ask of me, I will never allow you to have the Lylat System as your own! It belongs to no one!!"

Andross laughed. "You made a terribly mistake, General."

Then his image disappeared and General Pepper sighed deeply. He knew that things were going to be bigger and complicated than he thought that it was going to be. He prayed that Star Fox would hurry and get there soon. There are a lot of lives and maybe planets at stake!

* * *

Fox sneezed as he standing at the bridge of the Great Fox. He sniffled and wiped his nose with his glove.

"Do you have a cold, Fox?" Krystal asked.

Shaking his head, the leader replied, "I'm fine. Just a simple sneeze."

Falco grinned. "I bet someone is talking about you."

Slippy asked, "Could it be Star Wolf?"

Fox shrugged. "Who knows?"

Peppy said, "According to my analysis, Venom will only be 3 more days away so that will give us time to get ready for the big battle when we ambush the planet."

Smashing his fist into his palm Falco spoke, "That way we can show the monkeys who's boss!"

Maya giggled. "You sure do know what to say, Falco."

Falco blushed. "Well, uh… Thanks, Maya!"

Fern asked, "Do you think we can get through this alive?"

ROB spoke, "Percentage rate of succeeding mission is 67"

"67?! Are you serious?! That could mean…" Falco tried to count with his wing.

Fox spoke, "33 of failing the mission."

Falco grumbled, "I was getting to that…"

Krystal then stated, "They will have a lot of guns and weapons."

Fox nodded. "Yes, this means that they will be prepared for us. I do have a feeling that Andross may be alive once again and wants to destroy us once and for all! That means I want all of us to be ready for anything at this moment. We will never know what he may throw at us."

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Slippy muttered, looking out at space.

* * *

**Things are heating up between Wolf & Kamala already and Fox got rejected by Kamala as well!! Will she no longer be a member of the Star Fox team? Will she be able to get along with Leon better? What is Andross going to plot? And will Krystal tell Fox about her feelings for him?**

**Find out in the next chapter of "Hope in the Lylat System"!**

**Wow! This story is getting popular! Be sure to vote on my poll so I can know which couple you think is the best! Read & review as well, please!**


	9. Wolf's Struggles, Past & Feelings

**Hey there. Updated another day later. I have been working on these chapters mostly at school, so you could say that I am having fun on writing this (LOL)! Anyway, this chapter focuses on Wolf and a bit more of his past, and also on his feelings on wether or not he likes Kamala.**

**So all you FoxXKrystal fans out there, I am sorry, but I will have a moment with them in the next chapter, I promise!**

**Even though I have school, I hardly get homework, so I always have time to type. Even through this week I had midterms (Whew!) and I have just taken my 2nd on this week. I have my other one next week, but I will have the next chapter done!**

**I am also surprised that this story has almost hit 700 hits! Wow! I never knew that this story would be popular that quick!**

**Other than that, here is Chapter 8!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Wolf sighed, thinking back of when Kamala suddenly grew scared the moment she looked into his eyes when she tried to slap. He wanted to know why she acted like that.

His thoughts were broken when Leon asked, "Where the heck is that girl?! She said that she would be in here soon!! I'm starving here!!"

Panther said, "You still have a problem with her?"

"She is SO slow!!" Leon pouted, crossing his arms with his tail swishing sideways.

Wolf stood. "I'll check on her."

"Hurry!!" Leon cried out.

With a sigh, Wolf left the kitchen and ventured off into the hallway to Kamala's room. He knocked the door when he got there and there was no answer. He knocked again and there was no answer.

"Hey! Are you in there?!" he demanded.

With another silence he barged in, considering that it was his ship and he can do whatever he wanted to do with it, and when he went inside, his eyes widened at the sight of Kamala on the floor unconscious. He ran over to her and put a hand on the back of her neck to support her head and his free arm on her face.

He called out, "Hey! Wake up!!"

After another slap on the face the female fox opened her eyes and her blue eyes were set on his bluish-gray ones. She trembled and clung on to him, wailing loudly.

Wolf asked, "What has gotten into you?!"

"Oi…Oikenny!! He… he killed my…. My... twin sister… Katrina…"

"Shh… I heard he's dead now, so you have nothing to worry about…"

Kamala soon asked, "Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you hated me…"

That got Wolf to sigh. "I don't know… I just am…" He pulled away from her. "Can you stand up?"

"I think so," Kamala replied.

* * *

"WHAT TOOK SO LONG, WOMAN?!" Leon shouted. "PANTHER & I ARE STARVING AND YOU JUST TAKE A LONG TIME FOR US TO WAIT?!"

Nervously smiling Kamala replied, "I'll make it right now, so please stop yelling at me, Leon…"

Panther spoke, "You shouldn't be yelling at a woman, Leon. They are not meant to be yelled at…"

"SHUT UP!!" Leon shouted.

Wolf sat down and had his eyes on the female fox. Her long silvery-white hair was down to her shoulders and her blue eyes were sparkling with delight and full of life. He could not help but have an interest in her; more interested than he already was at that point. Panther was playing with one of his many roses and had nothing in peculiar to look upon or anything. Leon was just scowling and avoiding eye contact with anyone in the kitchen.

15 minutes have passed and dinner was served. They sat on the table and ate in silence, savoring the taste of Kamala's cooking. This was the first time a female ever cooked for them and they seemed to like it, even though Leon and Wolf never showed their appreciation, but in the inside they liked the food.

Panther complimented, "You have good food, Miss Kamala. How is it that you do that?"

Kamala replied, "Always cooked for my mother. She is expecting another child back home in Corneria and Father has been working hard to have enough time to spend time with us whenever he has the chance. I went with him to help him with his work. Before long that was when the attack happened and so, here I am after all that I have done with the Star Fox team. My cousin and her best friend are with them right now."

Then Leon muttered, "Girls… All they ever do is talk, talk, talk…"

Wolf rolled his eyes. "You'll never understand, Leon." He stood. "If you'll excuse me." He soon left thereafter.

Kamala spoke. "Me too. I should get to bed early."

Once she was gone, only Panther and Leon were the only ones left in the kitchen, not even close of finishing their plate, even thought Panther had seconds. Leon hardly ate his, only having a few bites.

"So, you like the food?" Panther asked.

Leon muttered, "I guess… it's ok… I'd prefer my fly omelets the best…"

Panther chuckled. "You don't want to admit it."

Leon spat, "Says who?!"

"Says me," Panther said in return. "I think Wolf may be falling in love with her."

The lizard spat out his milk. "HUH?! SINCE WHEN AND HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW THAT?!"

The black panther grinned. "I saw how he was staring at her as she was cooking. I have never seen him so interested in a woman before."

Leon sighed. "Neither have I. I guess it is sort of fine that the girl is with us…"

"I knew it."

"Shut up…"

* * *

Wolf sighed as he laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Something was wrong with him. He was acting strange and he even went into the shower with a female! There was something definitely wrong with him, but he had no idea what and why he was acting so strange for.

"What have you done to me, woman?" he asked.

He sighed once again and touched his eye patch, thinking of how gentle her hands were when she fixed it for him. He was grateful for that since he seemed to always have trouble on getting it on the right position he wanted it to be. Her hands felt like a smooth material from some place he had been in before.

He then sat up and then he looked at his reflection in the large mirror across the room. The gray wolf stood up and then he took off his suit for the night. He has certainly grown over the years and now he has been faster than he used to be. He had more biceps and soon knew why she blushed earlier.

_Does she even know why she is forgiving me, after what I tried to do those years ago?_ He thought to himself in his mind.

He even thought of those encounters he had with Star Fox, his hatred for them, for Fox, and all of the innocents he harmed. He sometimes wondered who he is and why he is doing all of these things. Now there are some people who have a bounty on his head and he is fleeing away from those places to keep his freedom.

All of his thoughts were broken when he heard whimpering from next door, which happened to be Kamala's room. Ever since the assassin incident, he asked Leon to switch rooms with her which he declined, but thanks to Panther's help, he agreed. Now Wolf can know what she is doing. Now he doesn't consider her his prisoner anymore, not after all she has done for him like he was doing the same for her.

Wolf rose from his bed, left his room, and entered the white fox's room. He saw her whimpering and trembling in her bed. She was clutching on her sheets tightly close to her and mumbling out words he can never make out. She seemed to be sleeping, so he decided to slowly approach her with caution.

When he got over to her, he sat on the bed and reached a hand out to brush some hair off her face. He touched her face and that got the girl to slowly calm down. As he touched her face, emotions that he had never felt before or even describe rushed through his body which felt strange to him. As a matter of fact, this is the first time he had ever had these emotions before in his life besides his love for his deceased mother. His father banished him from his house, so he had nowhere to go to back at Iceon. That was when he decided to go on his own and became Star Wolf.

He met Leon at that point near Sector Z and Pigma at Venom when he was enrolling to be working for Andross. When he quit working for the ape when Fox destroyed him that was when they kicked Pigma off the team. They met Panther at Katina and not before long after defeating the Apparoids, and then Kamala entered his life once again. He could never forget her eyes, but her face was what he forgotten about. Now he was with her again, near her again.

After that Kamala was thrashing around and then Wolf grabbed hold of her in his strong arms, making sure that she does not get free. A moment later she settled down and then she opened her eyes, water welling and ready for the tears to fall. When she was back to reality she found that Wolf was holding her, which made her blush.

"W-Wolf? What are you doing in here?" she asked.

Wolf gently whispered, "I heard your whimpering, so I had to see what was wrong. Seems like you had a bad nightmare by the sounds of it. Was it Oikenny again?"

"Yes…" Kamala whispered, tears finally falling down her face.

Then he gently lifted her chin for her to look at him. He wiped away her tears with a slight brush with his finger and saw the blush on her cheeks. He grinned.

_She looks so cute. What the?! What are you saying, Wolf?!_

_**You like her, admit it.**_

_No I don't!!_

_**Yes, you do! Stop denying it!**_

_I am not!!_

_**What about your mother? What would she say if she was here right now?**_

_… She would tell me to follow my heart…_

_**So, what is your heart telling you when you look at her?**_

_I feel like a different person. The more I think about that, the more I want to take care of her and help her rescue her father from Andross._

_**Even if it means to face Star Fox?**_

_Yeah, I am well aware of that._

_**I will ask you one more time. Do you like her?**_

_… Yes, I do…_

_**Good boy…**_

"Wolf?" Kamala softly spoke, breaking him from his thoughts.

Wolf looked down at her. "Yeah?"

"Can I sleep with you? I can't seem to sleep alone anymore… I fear that my nightmares may get worse."

Then Wolf stood and carried her bridal style to his room without saying any more words. He gently put her down on his bed after closing his door and sighed.

_I better fix her door tomorrow… I owe her for barging into her room twice now…_ the gray wolf thought._ Oh joy…_

**The truth is now official! Wolf is falling in love with Kamala, so WHOO-HOO!! Read & Review please and ideas are always welcome!**

* * *


	10. Kamala's Escape & Wolf's Big Date!

**Just to let you all know, this chapter is VERY long and I have added this chapter into the story. I forgot to add it in, so sorry for the inconvenience. Enjoy this very long chapter. It is focused on Kamala's time with Star Wolf and the strengthening relationship of her and Wolf.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Leon was pacing in his room back and forth as he was in deep thought that very morning. He was thinking about something and whatever he is thinking, no one knows for sure. He then glanced at his drawer and saw his laser blade. He picked it up and left the room.

As he was walking through the empty hallway, the lizard thought, _If Wolf doesn't get rid of that girl, then I will myself!_

Then Leon got to Kamala's bedroom door and looked around to make sure no one was around to see what he was up to with a blade in his hand. Then he opened it and slowly approached Kamala as she was at her desk, working on something. He got closer to her, his heart thumping loudly. He raised the blade up, ready to attack when Kamala turned to widen her eyes with fear and terror. She screamed as she avoided the blow, landing on the floor with a thud, only getting a little cut on her right leg.

_Damn! Missed her!_ Leon growled in his mind.

Kamala demanded, "Why do you hate me so badly, Leon?! What did I ever do to you?!"

Leon snarled, "Because I hate women like you and to get rid of you is going to be so sweet!"

He tried to stab her again, but once again the white female fox dodged and threw her lamp at him, causing a loud shattering noise as broken glass fell on the floor, hitting a bit of Leon's scales.

"HOLD STILL, YOU VILE WOMAN!!" Leon roared, trying to stab the female again.

He then stabbed her on the shoulder and Kamala screamed with total pain. She kicked Leon on the face and rolled on the floor, her hand on her bloody wound. She was holding back her tears as she was moaning. If Leon thought no one could hear all that noise, he was DEAD wrong! Both Wolf and Panther ran into the room and they could not believe what they were seeing as they saw blood on the floor.

Wolf widened his eyes as he saw Kamala holding her shoulder, now bleeding freely and on the floor. Her leg's cut also started to bleed and he glared at the lizard.

Panther asked, "What were you doing in here, Leon?"

Leon sneered. "Trying to do you all a favor and killing the female here!"

That got Wolf very angry as he charged at him and pinned him to the wall by holding a firm grip of his neck, anger and fury shining in his silver eye. Leon saw this and he was having a little surge of fear flowing through his body.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" he roared angrily.

Leon snarled, "You think that girl is so special, don't you? Princess or not, she has to go and I thought that this was the best way to get rid of her."

Tightening his grip on his neck, Wolf snarled in his dark, cold voice, "You're lucky that I wouldn't be killing you right here if she was dead by the time I got here!" He glanced at Panther. "Take him away and I will deal with him later, Panther."

Panther nodded, grabbed Leon by the arm, and spoke, "Of course, Wolf."

After he dragged Leon out of the room, Wolf turned to Kamala, walked over to her, and got on his knees beside her. He touched her arm gently and she gave out a cry of fear, her tears finally falling down her face. Despite of her cries, he helped her sit up and took a look at her wound. Blood was streaming down her arm and then he bent down, licking the blood away.

He said softly, "It's ok now, Kamala… I won't let Leon hurt you again… Does your wound hurt?"

Kamala nodded. "Yes, it really does…" She looked up at him. "Wolf, I was so scared…"

Wolf pulled her to his chest and sighed, having a hand on the back of her head. "I know."

* * *

Fox sighed as he thought about his dream with Kamala. He wondered why she said sorry to him. Something inside him told him that she rejected him while another said that it must be for having him worried about her. He wanted to talk about it with Krystal, but she has been avoiding him. Slippy and Fern are trying to get her to talk to him, but there was no such luck.

Falco knocked on his bedroom door and asked, "Still thinking, buddy?"

"Yes, I am," Fox replied. He looked at Falco. "Why is Krystal avoiding me? Was it something I did?"

That got Falco to roll his eyes. "Man, are you ever slow."

Fox looked at him in an odd way. "What do you mean by that?"

"She likes you and was trying to let you know about that! Haven't you noticed or has Kamala gotten you blind on that?" the falcon asked.

Fox blinked. "I have had no idea…" He looked down at the floor. "Krystal… How stupid am I?"

"Man! I thought you liked her as well!"

"I do like her!!"

Falco sighed, turning away. "I don't want to argue with you. Why don't you just go and talk to her yourself whenever you have the chance. However, I think chances of you getting some sense into her and her getting some sense into you are very slim."

After that, he left and Fox was just staring at the closed door, thinking about all that Falco has said to her. He looked down at the floor again and sighed, putting a hand on his face.

"What am I to do, Father?" Fox asked to nothing as if his father was in front of him.

* * *

Panther finished wrapping a bandage on Kamala's shoulder wound and he said, "There you go. I hope you are comfortable in this."

Kamala smiled. "Thank you, Panther. I really appreciate the help."

"Why would Leon do such a thing to you?"

"Because he still hates me…" Kamala looked down at the floor. "I knew that from the very start. Not all people like me. That's just the way life is."

Panther sat besides her. "I do not agree to any of that. I like you and I think Wolf likes you too."

Kamala looked up at him. "He does?"

The black panther chuckled. "You are slow, aren't you? Haven't you noticed how soft he has suddenly been around you? He has never been like that to me or Leon, so you are the major change on this ship. He even enjoys being around you."

"That's only because he knows that I am a princess…"  
Panther stood. "I am not so sure about it. You may need to think about it. Just think about what I have said to you, Kamala."

Then he left and Kamala just sat there, sighing deeply and looking at where the bandage is. She smiled as she thought of when Wolf saved her from the assassins and now from Leon. She thought of all the things that she went through with the grey wolf and she soon came to realize that she is in love with Wolf. She even recalled how gentle his fur was when they touched hers in the shower and how he stared into her eyes, also how he touched her. She loved every minute she had with him, but since Leon was trying to kill her, she was afraid of staying. That was when she knew what must be done.

* * *

Leon fell to the floor as Wolf punched him on the face, blood coming down his nostril. Wolf slowly approached him and held him by the collar of his leather suit.

"Why do you hate her so much, Leon?! Why?!" he demanded, his rage building up in every 2 seconds.

"Because I do and that she has been nothing but trouble since she was aboard this ship. Why do you care about her so much?! I thought that she was your little prisoner and didn't you hate her as well!" Leon spat back.

Wolf yelled, "I CARE ABOUT HER BECAUSE I LOVE HER!! DON'T YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT LOVE FEELS LIKE, LEON?! DO YOU?!"

Leon scoffed. "Like I would ever! You never knew what it felt as well because you were withdrawn from your father! I bet he hates you just like every single person in the Lylat System who wants your head!"

That got Wolf to have the heating desire of killing him right here and there, but he knew that it would only label him as a murderer and Kamala would not like that of him. He lowered his fist down and released the lizard, sighing deeply with frustration. Leon managed to sit up and look directly at the leader.

He asked, "Why do you love her? What's so special about her?"

Sighing once more, Wolf replied, "I don't know. She just reminds me of my mother and that she has given me what I have wanted all this time. I wanted to be loved and not hated. I have also been running away from myself, full of doubts of anyone accepting me as I am. Maybe that was why I wanted Kamala those years ago…"

"Wolf…" Leon softly spoke.

"WOLF, WE HAVE A PROBLEM!!" Panther cried out as he got into the room.

Wolf and Leon both looked at him. "What?" they asked at once.

ROZ stood besides Panther. "Miss Kamala has run away from the ship on one of the Wolfens."

Leon asked, "Which one?"

"Yours."

"THAT STUPID WOMAN!!"

* * *

Kamala flown as far as she could from the Great Wolf and landed on Fichina. She liked the cold weather and this was the only planet close from the Great Wolf. She was walking through the snow, not going too far from the Wolfen she flown on and had one of the blasters she had 'borrowed'. Wiping away her frozen tears, she walked on and was looking around the area for any signs of life, but so far, there hasn't been any at all.

She regretted on leaving the Great Wolf, but she'd rather be alive than being murdered by one of the members of Star Wolf, especially the likes of Leon. She knew that she would never belong with them, so it was best for her to leave. She had to find a way to get to Venom and reunite with her father, even if it means facing Andross by herself! One thing she hoped not to happen is Wolf finding her. She's far from him now, so he may never find her, but she hoped to see him again once the whole thing was over.

Then the ground shook and she got on her guard, having her blaster ready in case if there was an ambush. A bunch of snow exploded as a huge serpent appeared, its white scales shining like sunlight on ice. It roared at the female fox and that was when Kamala fired. The serpent roared with rage as it flung its tail at her, but she dodged. She shot again, but this time with a powerful shot. Blood got spilled and she grinned, but it was wiped off when the tail flung near her, causing a huge bunch of snow to engulf her.

Kamala emerged from the snow, but cried out in pain when she felt the wound on her shoulder open, showing a spot of red on her shoulder part of her uniform. She looked up at the serpent and knew that it was too much for her to handle and that she was too weak for it. The serpent was slowly approaching her, licking its lips and ready to eat her.

Kamala shut her eyes and knew that this was the end for her now. This was time for her to be saying her final words.

"Someone, please help me… Fox… Fern… Maya… WOLF!!"

A huge blast on the head of the serpent got the creature to look up in the air and another Wolfen flew around, blasting every last part of its body. The creature was going to fling its tail at it when it shot it. It roared one last time before its head got blasted off. Then the body fell in a large and loud heap and that was the last of it.

Kamala felt her heart beating loudly and her ears were throbbing. She was completely stunned and then she saw the Wolfen that saved her land. The cockpit opened and the person who got off the ship was none other than Wolf himself. She widened her eyes and the two stood on their current spots, their eyes locked on one another.

"Wolf, I…"

Wolf swiftly grabbed her wrist and yelled at her, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! DO YOU REALIZE HOW WORRIED WE WERE ABOUT YOU, ESPECIALLY ME?!"

Kamala tried to speak. "I am sorry, but I thought it would be best if… I left…"

"HOW STUPID ARE YOU?! YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT WE WERE GOING TO FIND YOU!!"

Kamala got angry. "WHAT AM I, YOUR PRISONER?! YOU CAN'T TREAT ME LIKE THIS!!"

Wolf's grip tightened. "I CAN DO WHATEVER AND IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME YOU WOULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW!! HOW WOULD THOSE YOU LOVE FEEL?! HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT OF THAT?!"

"LET GO OF ME!!" Kamala screamed as she managed to get off his grip.

She turned to run away and Wolf snapped, chasing after her, "DAMN IT, WOMAN!!"

He was too fast for her and then he grabbed her from behind. He pulled her to him and held her tightly in his arms, this time determined not to release her. Kamala tried to get off again, but she failed. She then began to cry, her face on his shoulder, being cautious of the spikes that were on his shoulder plates.

She whispered, "I was so scared… Twice I almost died… I may not be able to live on the next fight…" She held Wolf tightly. "Wolf… I'm glad you came… I am so stupid, yet I was blind of what would happen when I left… I'm so sorry…"

Wolf hugged her back and then said calmly, "Let's go back. Leon and Panther are waiting for us."

Kamala looked up at him. "But…"

"Don't worry; I made sure Leon would never attempt to hurt you ever again."

They saw Leon's Wolfen torn apart from the battle earlier and Wolf thought, _Leon is going to be really mad at her for sure…_ He turned to her. "You'll have to ride with me on my ship."

She looked down. "I'll repay you for the damages!"

"No need. Let's go."

Then they got on board the ship and Kamala sat on Wolf's lap, her head on his shoulder, close to his face. She blushed and her heart was racing. Wolf saw this and pretends not to have seen it.

* * *

"WHAT?! MY SHIP IS DESTROYED IN THE MIDDLE OF FICHINA?!" Leon shouted at Kamala, blaming the whole thing on her, which was sort of her fault.

Bowing, Kamala said, "Sorry! I really am! I had to fight the serpent and forgot all about the ship! I have never realized it to be your ship! I am so sorry!!"

Leon then stormed to his room without a second glance and slammed the door. Panther shook his head and Wolf did nothing. Then the black panther turned to him. He glanced at Kamala and walked besides her.

"Come, I'll take you to your room," he said, walking towards the direction of her room.

Kamala glanced at Wolf and said, "One minute."

She dashed over to Wolf and Wolf looked at her. He was confused on why she went over to him and before he could think more, he felt her lips touch his warm, furry cheek. His heart skipped a beat and looked at the female as if she had gone loco.

"Thank you… I owe you my life…" she whispered in his ear before she went off with Panther.

Wolf stood there, stunned. He reached a hand up to touch the spot where he had been kissed and grinned a little. He shook his head, turned and headed to his room for a little nap for the afternoon.

* * *

**"**Panther, how long have you been with Star Wolf now?" Kamala asked.

Panther replied as he sat on her desk, "I seemed to have lost count since I had my mind set on one woman."

Grinning, the female fox joked, "Me, right?"

The male panther shook his head. "No, it's actually Krystal in the Star Fox team."

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

Panther grinned. "Yes, I have fancied her since I first laid my eyes on her, yet I know that I do not deserve her, nor do I deserve you. Wolf deserves you, though."

Kamala raised an eyebrow. "Why are you always bringing him up?"

"You like him and I know it."

The female blushed. "…Maybe I do, but… I'm… I'm not telling you!"

Panther had his face close to hers. "You're lying to me."

"Fine! I love him! Happy now?!"

The black cat laughed. "I am now!"

As Kamala looked down, he thought, _Now that she confessed to me, I have a plan and it will work BIG time!_

* * *

"What?! You want to set me and Kamala up for a date?!" Wolf cried out. "I've never had a date in my life! Are you stupid?!"

Leon said, "Wolf, I have to agree with you on that. I never had a date, either."

"That makes you gay if you hate women that much, my friend," Panther spoke.

The lizard scowled. "Hey! I'm trying to help out for once! Where's your sympathy?!"

Panther ignored that. "Wolf, you love this woman, don't you?"

Wolf blinked. "Yes."

"You want to hold her?"

"Yes."

"Please her?"

"YES!!"

"AND YOU GOT TO, GOT TO TRY A LITTLE MANLINESS!! The chicks go for that romantic crap!!"

**(Got this from Shrek, which I do not own!)**

Wolf growled. "OK!! I get the picture!!"

Leon said, crossing his arms, "We have to think of something that she will never forget and I cannot believe that I am saying this…"

* * *

"Oh Kamala, we got candy!!" Panther and Leon chimed from out of the hall.

Kamala, who has a huge love for candy, cried out, running towards her door, "Candy?! CANDY!!!"

But when she opened the door, Wolf was in front of her. She blushed for her actions and felt very flustered, also very embarrassed. Wolf was glancing at his two 'set-uppers' as they were hiding in the corner of the hall, giving him the big thumbs-up before they disappeared from sight to watch the scene that they planned for. Then Wolf turned to the female and then took a deep breath. This was all or nothing and he knew that this was his only chance to make her happy, so here he goes!

"I wanted to ask you something and I know that this may be sudden…" he spoke clearly, preventing anyway from blushing or anything that will make him very vulnerable.

"What is it?" Kamala asked, giving him a puzzled look.

Then Wolf glanced at Panther and the black cat motioned him to keep going, once again with the thumbs-up before Leon pulled him out of sight. He turned back to her.

"Do you want to… go for a ride on my Wolfen?" he asked softly, doing his best to be friendly with her.

He noticed a blush adorning her face as she nodded. "Ok then… You mean… as a date or…?"

Wolf nodded. "Yeah, I want to take you out… Just because I want to..."

Kamala felt like there was something more to this than she thought, but she decided to push it aside for now. She nodded with a smile. This was the first time a guy has ever asked him out when it was usually her who asks the guys out.

"Come on, let's go then," she said.

With a small grin, Wolf said, "Let's go then."

Then they went to where Wolf's Wolfen was and then he helped her up before he got on the ship. He sat on his seat and Kamala slowly sat on his lap, making sure that she does not crush him with her weight.

Wolf asked, "You ready?"

The female nodded. "I am."

That got the wolf to grin again. "Ok then. Hold on tight."

Then they took off and were flying through space slowly, not going too far from the Great Wolf. Kamala was amazed of the sights and she smiled, her eyes glistening with excitement. Wolf was secretly happy to see her smile and then she turned to look at him.

"Ok, what's the real reason, Wolf? No surprises now," she spoke with a small smile.

"You want to know?" Wolf sighed, his eyes straight ahead on where he was going. "I… wanted you to be happy. I don't want you to feel all sad and miserable, making you run away again."

Kamala widened her eyes a little. "You're doing this for me?" She blushed. "Wolf…"

Wolf sighed and looked away for a moment before he looked up to see a hostile planet up ahead. "We'll talk when we land to this planet."

Looking at the planet, the female fox asked, "Do you know what it's called?"

"Ferulae," the wolf replied.

"Nice name for a peaceful planet. I heard about it and this is where a lot of lovers go to…"

Wolf's heart skipped a beat. He never knew about this and it was as if luck has been granting what his heart wanted, although this was not what he had in mind. Anyway, they soon landed on the planet at a wide meadow. There were some flowers here and there, but not too much was around. It was mostly grassy and there was not a single creature in sight, which made it a really good spot for the two.

Then Kamala faced the wolf. She had wondered what was in the wolf's mind at this very moment and wanted to know, but she knew that it was none of her business, so she let it go. She looked at the scenery and smiled.

She spoke, "This is really a beautiful place. I'm glad we're here, Wolf."

Wolf then approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm glad that you think so, but I know something else that is beautiful."

Kamala soon asked, "What is it?"

"You…"

The female blushed. "But I'm not beautiful, Wolf. I am not as pretty as Krystal or my cousin!"

Wolf shook his head, resting his head on her shoulder, "Don't say that about yourself at all, Kamala."

"Wolf, can you tell me why you wanted to make me happy?" Kamala asked.

Wolf then answered with another sigh, "Well, it's just… I don't want you to leave… I just don't know why…"

Kamala soon smiled. "I understand, you don't need to say anything more. I don't want to leave either. It's because I like being with you guys. It's like we're a whole new family, although Leon and I have a very long way of getting along. Panther has been treating me like a sister while you… you treat me as though I was your daughter…"

"What if it was more?"

Then Kamala slowly turned towards him and he was looking back at her. Then she then put her head on his chest and put her hands there as well. Wolf immediately wrapped one arm around her waist while the other hand was on the back of her head, his head resting on hers. The two were very silent as they stood there, savoring their moment together, feeling as though time has suddenly stopped just for them.

"Wolf?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever held a woman like this before?"

Wolf shook his head. "No, never. Has a man ever held you like this?"

Kamala shook her head. "No… If only we could stay like this…"

"Yes…" Wolf closed his eye. "If only… Kama, you are someone very important to me and I don't want to ever replace someone else with you…"

Then Kamala looked up at him. "You're the same as well…"

The two smiled and then they looked up at the sky together, still in each other's arms. Then they thought that it was time to go back to the Wolfen a few hours later and then they took off. Kamala was snoozing, her head on his shoulder as Wolf was holding her with one arm, the other steering the Wolfen, going very slow so he would not crash to anything. She woke up when they got back to the Great Wolf and then Wolf escorted her to her room.

"So…" Wolf tried to say.

Kamala smiled. "Thank you for tonight, Wolf. I had a really great time with you…"

Wolf grinned. "Of course. You better get some sleep. We have about 2 days until we reach Venom and you need to be prepared."

With a nod, the female fox said, "You're right. Well then, good night, Wolf."

Then she was about to go into her room when Wolf grabbed her arm, turned her around, and then leaned in, planting his lips on her cheek softly. Kamala softly gasped and blushed at this.

"Good night…" Wolf murmured in her ear before he left.

Kamala stood there, shocked and surprised as she touched the spot where she had been kissed. She had never expected someone like Wolf to do such a thing like that. As she was getting ready for bed later on she was still thinking about that. When she got under the sheets, she had decided to put all of that aside and thought of what dreams she may have tonight.


	11. Confessions & Tension

**Chapter 10**

The next day, Krystal was in her bedroom, thinking about the big battle when there was a knock on the door. She turned to see Fox who had entered the room.

She asked, "What is it, Fox? Is something the matter?"

Fox simply asked, "Do you like me, Krystal?"

Krystal blushed. "You mean…?"

"Do you love me?"

The blue fox blushed more. "Why the suddenness? I thought you liked-"

"I got over her! She rejected me in a dream I had and now I have realized about my feelings for you!" Fox fell on his knees. "Krystal, I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you in Dinosaur Planet and I still love you as of now! Please, if you don't love me, then I can understand!"

Tears fell down her face as Krystal whispered, walking over to the fox, "Fox… I love you too. I guess we both believe in love at first sight, huh?"

Fox grinned, wiping away her tears. "Yeah, you could say that."

After that, they kissed.

* * *

Fern and Slippy were fixing ROB together since his arm was falling apart again, so they got some work to do together. They glanced at one another and smiled before getting back to work. Fern took another glance at the male toad and thought of how handsome he was. She blushed and looked away after she realized what she was thinking about. Slippy looked at her as if she was acting crazy.

He asked, "Are you ok, Fern?"

With a nod, the female toad replied, "Yes, I am. Thanks for your concern, Slippy."

Slippy smiled and then got back to work. If only he knew how she felt about him for the past few hours she would be happy.

* * *

As for Maya and Peppy, they were drinking tea while watching Falco doing the dishes. They were talking away, having a wonderful time while the falcon was humming some random tune that popped into his head.

* * *

**(A/N: I am sorry about the shortness of these scenes. I'm just tired since it is raining and that it gets me tired. This for all you WolfxKamala fans! I got inspired by a Yaoi image of Kingdom Hearts!)**

* * *

Panther chimed as he walked into the room, "Guys! We have a brand new member of the Star Wolf team!!"

Wolf and Leon looked at him and Leon did not like the sounds of it while Wolf did, even though he did not show it. Then Panther stepped aside from the kitchen door and there was Kamala, wearing a black vest with a blue tank top underneath and black shorts. She had small black boots on with black finger gloves. She had a black choker around her neck and she had a gun attached to her hip. Leon spat out his coffee and Wolf just did nothing but look at the girl in her new clothes.

Kamala asked, "Do I look ok in this?"

Leon stuttered, "W-wow! Th-that's uh… nice…"

Then Panther said, dragging him out of the kitchen, "Speaking of which, Leon, let's clean your room! It is such a fly trap!"

Then they were gone and both the wolf and the fox were alone in the room. Kamala looked away, not letting Wolf see her blush. Then she heard him get up and walk over to her. She felt her heart skip a beat the moment she felt his fingers brush on her cheek before moving her face to have her looking into his silver eye. She was never touched like this before as she was still staring into the wolf's eye.

Wolf whispered, "You look very beautiful… Kamala…"

That got the female fox to blush more and gasp softly. Her heart was racing and it gave her more effect than Fox ever did before. Before she even knew it Wolf put a hand over her eyes. She had no idea what he was up to until she felt his lips press on hers. It lasted for only 2 seconds when the grey wolf pulled away, removing the hand over her eyes.

Kamala asked, "Wh-what was that for, Wolf?"

"Your lips are so soft…" Wolf whispered.

"Wolf!!"

Wolf sighed. "Kamala…" He held her in his arms, putting her head on his shoulder as he leaned his head on hers. "I love you…"

Kamala gasped, not believing what he just said. When she pulled away to look at him, he was leaning in to kiss her again.

Before his lips touched hers again, Kamala whispered, "I love you as well… More than Fox…"

Wolf froze. "Fox? You actually loved him?" He opened his eye.

"Before I met you, but I am over him. I don't feel that way towards him anymore…"

"Oh?" Wolf pinned her to the wall. "Is that so? How much do I mean to you?"

Kamala blushed. "I… don't know… how to prove it…"

The grey wolf grinned. "Show me. Humor me."  
Then the female fox closed her eyes and kissed him passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him closer to him. Wolf then kissed her back, one hand on her cheek while the other was on the back of her neck, exploring it. Then they pulled away, staring at one another before Wolf leaned in for another round.

"Wolf… I love you…" Kamala whispered when she pulled away.

Wolf smiled. "I should have known. After all, I am quite charming like Panther said I would be to the likes of you."

Kamala giggled. "Just shut up and kiss me."

"With pleasure…"

* * *

Maya soon walked into Falco's room to see that he was not in the room. She looked around anyway and then she found him lying on his bed. She walked over and shook him gently.

She whispered, "Falco, wake up…"

Falco moaned out, "What?"

"I wanted to let you know that dinner is ready…" the female bear whispered.

The falcon nodded. "Ok, thanks."

Then Maya was getting up and ready to leave the room when he grabbed her wrist, causing her to turn and look at him. He was looking into her blue eyes as she looked into his, hypnotized by one another and before they knew it, they leaned in and kissed. Their kiss was brief before they pulled away, their faces redder than Slippy's red hat.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to!" Falco cried out.

Maya only smiled. "That's ok. That has happened to me a lot sometimes back home. So much for a 20-year old like me…"

Falco asked, "You're 20-years old? You look like you're 18!"

Maya grinned. "It's true. I can't believe that you didn't notice."

* * *

**(A/N: Shoot! Here are the ages; Fox, Falco, Maya, Krystal, Slippy, Fern, and Kamala are 20; Leon, Panther, and Wolf are 21, while Peppy is only 40! There you go!)**

* * *

"Not until you told me!"

"Well, now you know."

Falco then started to laugh, which got the girl to look at him in an odd look.

"What?" she asked.

Falco replied, "I had no idea until now, you say? Ha! That's a laugh!"

* * *

"Why did you want to kidnap me, Wolf? I was wondering about that."

Wolf let out a sigh as he held his love in his arms as they were in his room all alone together. "Because… I wanted to be famous, but it failed, so I never wanted to bother you anymore. I never imagined that I would be with you now, holding you and kissing your lips…"

Kamala smiled, gently pecking his lips. "You're forgiven," she softly whispered.

"That's what I don't understand about you! How can you forgive me just like that?! Why? Don't you hate me?" Wolf cried out, his eye darted into hers.

The female fox looked down. "Well, when you first told me that you attempted t kidnap me, I intended to not forgive you, but then I thought about it. I said to myself, 'It's all in the past, so there is no reason for me to be just mad at him for what he tried to do 3 years ago.' That's why. Wolf, did you ever have a good relationship with your family back at Iceon?"

"About the part that I became an outcast, my mother died when I have returned from the Academy. My father blamed me for her death and then he banished me from my own house, where I was born. I had nowhere to go and had no one to rely on, so that was when I went off on my own, and you know the rest from there…" Wolf replied.

Kamala nodded. "I'm sorry. Maybe we can go back later and make it up to him."

Wolf shook his head. "No, he won't listen. Kamala, when this is over… I want to apologize to your father and also meet your mother."

"I would love to do that with you. I'm sure Father would be glad to clear your criminal record once I talk to him."

Wolf smiled. "Thank you… How long has your mother been pregnant for?"

"For 38 weeks. She is almost ready to give birth."

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

Kamala looked down at her hands. "I don't know. I haven't communicated with her yet."

Then Wolf pointed to his communicator from across the room. "You can use my private one."

Kissing her boyfriend's muzzle, Kamala said, "Thank you. I love you."

Wolf blushed at those words and it is rare for one to see the tough, headstrong, but cold wolf to be blushing. Even Fox never saw him like that. Ever since she was on the ship when he found her, he found himself being less of himself and more of what he used to be before he left his home. It was like his mother had returned to him, but in the form of his lover.

As Kamala was dialing her home's communicator number, Wolf walked over to her and sat besides her, putting an arm over her shoulders. Kamala smiled at him and he smiled back before her mother, Anne, had her image to appear.

"Kamala!" she cried out happily.

Kamala smiled. "Hi, Mother. How's the baby in there?"

"I'm ready to give her birth anytime, but I wanted to wait until you got home."

"Mother, you have to give birth, wither Father and I are there or not. So, when you say 'she', you mean?"

Anne smiled. "You are going to have a little sister, Kama." Her smile faded. "What's wrong, dear?"

Kamala's smiled vanished as well. "Mother, Father's ship has been attacked and now he is captured by Venom."

Anne asked, "Are you alright? Did you get escape?"  
The white fox nodded. "Yes, and I have been with the Star Fox team. They were helping me get to him and when I got separated, I got to Star Wolf who found me."

"Star Wolf? Are they good people? Tell me about them."

"Well, they are very nice, although one of them doesn't seem to like me, but other than that, they are very dear friends to me. I also want you to meet… someone… I fell in love with…" She glanced at Wolf. "Ready?"

Wolf nodded and then got on Anne's view. "I am honored to finally meet you, Mrs. Macadam. I am Wolf O'Donnell."

Anne grinned. "So you have a boyfriend at last. It's about time you found someone. I was starting to lose hope in you." She grinned more. "Have you been doing anything naughty?"  
Both Kamala and Wolf's faces was soon beet red, looking as though they were going to explode. Never have they been thinking about that for the past 2 hours since they began dating that they would have thoughts of that. They couldn't, not with what they were going to do and everything.

"MOTHER, WE JUST STARTED GOING OUT LIKE 2 HOURS AGO!!" Kamala shouted.

Anne laughed. "I know. I just wanted to see the looks on your faces. It is nice to meet you, Wolf. I hope you continue to look after my daughter."

Wolf nodded. "I will. I will never leave her side under any circumstances."

Then Anne said, "I have to go now, Kama. Hope you come home with your father."

"I will, Mother. I love you."

"I know, sweetie."

Then the image soon vanished and Wolf looked at his lover to see her in tears. He hugged her and she hugged him back in return.

He whispered, "We'll get you and your father back to Corneria, Kamala. I promise you that with my life."

"I know," Kamala replied with a whisper.

* * *

Peppy was working on his maps and he seemed to be busier and busier by the minute. He was doing all he can to help out on the mission and it was calculated that only 10 hours remain until they arrive to Venom for the battle of their lives. He thought of all the missions he went through with Fox and before him James. The hugest mission he has been part of thus far was the Apparoid War. He almost died during that time and he always told himself that he would soon retire for sure.

All of his thoughts were broken when he saw Maya sitting on one of the chairs on the bridge. She looked very irritated and so, the old hare walked over to her and had a hand on her shoulder. At that time, Maya looked up at him.

Peppy asked, "Is something the matter, Maya?"

"Falco…" Maya muttered. "He… He kissed me…"

That got the hare to raise an eyebrow. "Did he now? Do you like him?"

Shaking her head, the female bear spoke, "I don't know. I am really confused right now and it really does hurt my head whenever I think about it."

Nodding, Peppy said, "I can understand. Maya, I was wondering… Would you like to come home to Corneria with me?"

Maya blushed a little, looking at the old hare. "Why?"

Peppy laughed. "I may be 40-years old, but I… I fell for you…"

"Really?"

Nodding, Peppy said, "Yeah, I'm serious. Would you like to?"

Hugging him, Maya said, "How about we wait until this is all over? I'll think about it and give you my answer when it's over, ok?"

Peppy once again nodded. "Of course."


	12. Attack on Venom

**Chapter 11**

"Fox, we have arrived to Venom!" Slippy announced as they were finally approaching Venom the very next day.

Fox then turned to his friends and spoke, "Everyone, we are about to have the battle of our lives. We may live, we may die, but all that matters is that you are trying your very best. Let's do it for Kamala's sake!"

Falco spoke, "I'm with you all the way, buddy!"

Krystal nodded. Everyone else gave him the bug thumbs up and that got the fox to smile. Then he turned back around to face the toad. Slippy smiled at him and then he stood from his chair. Before they could say anything, an alarm rang.

"What is happening?" Fern asked.

Slippy then went through some data and then he replied, "It's Star Wolf and it seems that they are boarding on the Great Fox. Should we let them in?"

Fox then nodded. "Go ahead. Let them in."

Then a few moments later, Wolf, Kamala, Leon & Panther walked in. Fern and Maya ran to their friend to hug her with tears in their eyes. Kamala was crying as well as she hugged them back. Fox and Wolf set eyes on each other and there was sudden tension in the room. Before anyone could react, Fox stuck out his hand. Wolf looked at him as if there was something on his face.

"You're not going to arrest me?" the gray wolf asked.

Fox shook his head. "No, you took care of Kamala, so I guess I should at least be thankful to you for what you have done. Thank you."

Then all eyes were set on Wolf as he continued to stand there, not sure what to do. He looked at his team and they all nodded to him, although Leon was very hesitant of this. He faced his rival again and then he shook his hand. There were some claps and a lot of smiles after that. Fox then turned to Kamala and nodded to her like she did the same. There were no words to be exchanged.

Krystal walked over to the female fox. "Kamala, I am sorry for the way I was acting and I want to thank you for saving my life." She smiled. "Friends?"

Kamala smiled. "Friends."

Falco said, "Ok then, are we going to save Captain Macadam or what?!"

Then Fox and Wolf nodded to one another before they said at once, "Let's go, team!!"

* * *

"SIR!! It's Star Fox and Star Wolf! They are trying to get through our defenses to get into the base!! Our men can't seem to hold them off for long!" one of Andross' men cried out.

Andross grinned. "How I long for this day to come when I would face Star Fox again. I never did expect Star Wolf to team up with them, however, so that may be a downside on this matter. Send your best men. We are not going to get defeated that easily and I am not going to back down now."

* * *

Shooting their way down the main hall, Fox and Wolf were shooting every single man who got in their way while Fern and Panther were behind them. The rest of the team was also behind, dealing with their foes that would try to pull a fast one on them. They managed to get through the outside defenses, but they knew that the inside defenses was going to be one heck of a major ride. One by one, men fell and were killed on the spot while others were left wounded and close to death.

Krystal called out from the center of the group, "What's the plan, Fox?"

Fox explained, "We're going to find Andross. We have to also get rid of the inside defenses so we can be able to get him vulnerable, so that way we can get Captain Macadam out of there with his surviving troops and head home! So, in that case, there are 10 of us here, so we will have to split up into 2 groups of 5. One group stays to deal with these guys while the other gets to Andross!!" He looked at Wolf. "You take the rest from here, Wolf."

Wolf then nodded and then he faced the others. "Ok then, Fox, Kamala, Falco, and I will go deal with Andross. The rest of you deal with these worms!"

Everyone nodded and then Krystal said to Fox, "Be careful, Fox."

Fox nodded. "I will."

Then everyone went to their groups while Fox went with his group towards where Andross was waiting for them. As he sat on his throne, waiting for his foes to arrive, he was grinning. Then our heroes finally ran into the room, ready to face their foe.

"ANDROSS!!" Fox shouted, his blaster in hand.

Andross grinned wider. "I have been waiting for you, Fox."

Falco spat, "That line is getting old, you crazy monkey!"

Kamala demanded, "Where have you got my father?!"

"He's here," Andross answered.

Wolf said coldly, pointing his blaster at him, "Give him to us, Andross."

That got the old monkey laughed. "I don't give anything away easily."

"YOU'RE GONNA DIE THEN, MONKEY!!" Falco shouted, rushing towards the villain.

Then he shot his blaster at the monkey, but he dodged as he sent his lightning attack at the group. Fox got hit, but Wolf and Falco dodged it. Kamala jumped out of the way and shot her blaster at Andross, only to get him to laugh.

Fox cried out, "What?! They're not hurting him!"

"It's as though he has a shield or something!" Falco exclaimed.

Wolf growled, "That slime!!"

Andross laughed. "That's right! Your little blasters won't hurt me, so it is pointless to attack me! Try, try all you want, but you can never hurt me!"

Kamala snorted. "Like Krystal told me, everything has a weak point!"

"What would you think of that, my dear?" The monkey laughed. "I bet you or any of your friends can figure it out!"

Fox laughed. "Well, I know some of your weak points, so I don't see that your laughing is worth it!"

Andross glared at him. "What in the name of Lylat are you talking about, pup?"

Wolf sneered. "That's what I call him."

Then Falco got the message and his blaster shot his eye, causing the ape to cry out in pain.

Wolf ordered to Kamala, "Get your father! The rest of us will take care of this guy!"

Kamala nodded. "Be careful, Wolf."

The grey wolf nodded. "I will, and the same to you as well."

After she left, that got Andross very mad, like he had his bananas taken from him. He glared at the three who remained in the room and he was ready to kill them once and for all.

He shouted, "YOU MAY BE LUCKY, BUT IF I GO DOWN THEN I AM TAKING YOU ALL WITH ME!! BASE AND ALL!!"

Fox then rolled his eyes. "That's really getting old now."

Falco asked, "How many times do you have to say the same old lines over and over again, huh?"

Andross roared, "YOU DARE TO MAKE FUN OF ME?! NO ONE MAKES A FOOL OUT OF THE GREAT ANDROSS, FUTURE RULER OF THE LYLAT SYSTEM!! I WILL DEFEAT YOU, STAR FOX, AND I WILL HAVE TOTAL CONTROL OVER THE ENTIRE GALAXY, THEN ALL WILL BOW BEFORE ME!!"

"Sheesh! Shut up already!" Falco spat.

* * *

(Sigh, sorry to skip the battle. Let the paragraph explain…)

* * *

After 3 long hours of pointless arguing and yelling with blasts and explosions, Andross was finally defeated. Arnold was rescued with his troops and then they were aboard the Great Wolf, as arranged by Kamala, and our heroes were traveling back to Corneria.

Arnold was glaring at Wolf as Wolf gave him an apologetic look on his face. Kamala just sat between them, glancing at them every 5 seconds to see what one was going to say to the other. She was expecting this to happen when her boyfriend and father would see each other when all of what has happened was over.

"What are you trying to do here, Kamala? You do realize that I may have to arrest him for what he has done to me," Arnold spoke in a serious matter.

Kamala spoke, "Father, he has changed now! I have seen it for the past 4 to 5 days since I have been on his ship! You have to believe me!"

Arnold gazed at the grey wolf. "Is what my daughter saying true?" he asked.

Wolf nodded. "It is. Captain Macadam, I am sorry for what I have done and I am hoping that you will forgive me…"

Then the fox captain looked at him and his daughter, her eyes filled with plea and that got his heart to tug since she had her mother's eyes. He sighed and looked back at Wolf once again.

"I will forgive you and clear off your criminal records, but in return, I want you to promise me that you will no longer commit a crime ever again!" Arnold spoke.

Wolf nodded.

Then Kamala said, "Father, I know this may seem rash but… I wish to join the Star Wolf team… and I want to stay with them and…" She glanced at Wolf. "…be with the one I love…"

Arnold frowned. "Do you really love this man?"

Kamala smiled. "I do… More than anything…"

Wolf smiled as well. "I promise to look after your daughter, Captain. She is a very good girl."

"She is." Arnold then nodded with a smile. "Of course, you can stay with Star Wolf, Kama. I am sure that your mother will be pleased to hear this. You are as adventurous as she was." He looked at Wolf again. "Wolf, forgive me for how I have judged you. You are welcome to my family."

Wolf nodded. "Thank you, sir."

* * *

Our heroes have finally arrived to Corneria and then Arnold, Kamala, Leon, Panther, and Wolf went over to the Macadam residence where Anne was waiting for them. Tears were in her eyes as Anne rushed over to her husband and child, embracing them with loving arms. Wolf was silently grinning with Panther while Leon was just watching the whole thing.

Anne saw the 3 and asked Kamala, "Are these men Star Wolf, Kama?"

Kamala nodded. "Yes, and I have so much to tell you!"

Wolf said, "We meet again."

Anne smiled. "The pleasure is mine. Come inside."

Panther bowed. "We are honored by your hospitality, Mrs. Macadam."

Leon nodded. "Thank you…"

After that, Kamala told her parents about her time she spent with Star Wolf and how they took care of her, making her feel like she was a part of them. She even told them of how she fell in love with Wolf and how she looked into his true feelings that he held in his heart. Panther and Leon were the only ones who were very surprised to hear this, considering that Wolf never told them about his personal life and feelings.

Arnold said, "She told me that she is joining Star Wolf as well, Anne."

"I think that is wonderful. She needs an adventure and be like me when I was a mercenary before I met you, Arnold," Anne spoke.

Arnold blushed. "Please, that was only a long time ago, honey…"

Kamala looked at her mother with a surprised look on her face. "You were a mercenary, Mother?"  
"Yeah, I was."

Leon grinned. "Well, what do you know? This woman has claws."

Everyone then laughed and for the very first time, the lizard joined them with anticipation.


	13. Epilogue: One Year Later

****

Epilogue

A long year has passed since Andross' death. Fox and Krystal were married and live in Sauria, having a long vacation after working so hard on their duties. Maya stayed with her new boyfriend Falco and became Star Falco, although, Maya did not go with Peppy. Peppy, now retired, has married Maya's single mother, Myra, and now live happily in Aquas. Slippy and Fern started dating and are together fellow mechanics for Star Fox, Fern taking Fox's place until he returns.

* * *

_**Sauria**_

"Fox! Fox! Let's play ball!!" Tricky cried out in an excited way, frolicking around the fox in circles.

Sighing, Fox said, "Ok then, Tricky." He picked up the red ball with the stars on it. "Go get it!"

He threw it and then the large dinosaur ran after it. Krystal laughed as she stood besides her newly wed husband, holding some glasses of water for them each.

She asked, "Having fun with Tricky?"

Fox sighed once again. "He may be grown, but he is still acting like a child. What can a guy like me do with a large dino like him?"

Krystal chuckled, kissing his cheek. "He's just happy that we're here. I mean, we haven't seen him since the Aparoids attacked."

"Yeah, I suppose. What do you think the others are doing right now?"

Krystal shrugged. "I don't know. They might be having fun with their loved ones right now. I bet Peppy is having the time of his life at Aquas. I have never seen him so happy in my time with you guys."

Fox smiled. "I am sure that my father seen him like that. You can never know what is in that hare's mind."

"Fox, there's something I need to tell you…"

Fox looked at his wife. "What is it?"

Krystal smiled big time at him. "I'm pregnant."

Fox's eyes widened. "For how long?!"

"For 5 weeks now."

"YEAH!! I'M GONNA BE A FATHER!!"

After that Fox twirled her, kissed her, and then was dancing like he never danced in his life. Krystal just laughed as she had her hand on her stomach, longing for the day she gives birth to her and Fox's child.

* * *

_**Aquas**_

"Peppy-Weppy! Come and see who's here!" Myra called out from the kitchen.

Peppy smiled as he walked in to see his wife talking to General Pepper. General Pepper smiled as he saw his old friend walk into the room.

"Why, if it isn't General Pepper. What brings you here, my good friend?" the old hare asked.

"I thought that I would come and see how you were, married and all. Your wife makes the best tea I have ever had, how do you do it, Myra?" Pepper asked.

Myra smiled. "It's how my mother taught me, so that's how."

Peppy chuckled. "How are things back at Corneria? Ready to retire any time soon?"

"I got one more year to pull it off, unless I get married. Look at me, 45 years old and still kicking," the bull dog said with a grin.

"If only James were here. He didn't even come to Fox's wedding."

"Yes…"

* * *

_**Somewhere in a hostile planet…**_

Falco sighed as he leaned on his Airwing, looking up into the sky as it was painted in an orangey yellow color. There were some clouds dancing in the sky and some alien like birds flew by above him. Maya soon came and snuggled close to him, her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think we should recruit some new members, Falco? I mean, it can't be just you and me, can it?" she asked.

The falcon sighed. "I have been thinking about it, but I have no idea where we can be able to find those who have potential."

The female bear smiled. "We will find some. I just seem to feel it in my heart."

"So it would seem…"

Maya scowled. "Falco, where is your pride?! Where is your sympathy?!"

Falco laughed. "Sorry. How about we check out Katina? I heard that many professional mercenaries reside there to find jobs."

That got Maya to have her smile back. "That's good. Let's go!"

* * *

_**Iceon**_

"Kamala, are you sure about this? What if he wants to kill me?" Wolf nervously asked as he and Kamala were approaching Wolf's old house.

Leon and Panther stayed behind in the Great Wolf to keep an eye on things and make sure that nothing goes wrong. Wolf, however, was nervous. It has been a very long time since he faced his father and he never knew that it would be this very day when he would face him again. He never intended on seeing him again, but this had to be dealt with, wither he liked it or not! His mother would have done the same thing with her father if he ever kicked her out of his house.

He then took a deep breath and knocked on the door. After a few moments his eyes were on his father, Kiva's for the very first time. Kiva was 45-years old and he had a grey moustache with thick grey fur. He had stern blue eyes that were as strong as steel and it could even have people tremble in fear for this mighty wolf. He was wearing a white tank top and blue jeans, wearing black leather finger gloves. He even had some huge biceps and some say he could take his own son down in one single punch.

Kiva growled, "What are you doing here, Wolf? I thought I told you not to come back to this house ever again!"

Wolf looked down. "Father, I am sorry about Mother, but I-!"

"I don't want to hear it!!" Kiva saw Kamala. "Who's she? Some pet?"

Wolf snarled. "Her name is Kamala and she is no pet! You have no right to speak to her like that!!"

Kiva rolled his eyes. "Playing rough now, are we?"

"Would you listen to me for once in your small, pathetic life, old man?!" Wolf snarled once again. "I am not responsible for Mother's death! She died because of her broken heart, after you have been drinking and abusing her and me!!"

Kiva yelled, "SHUT UP AND LEAVE!!"

That was when Kamala had to stand up. She marched up to the man and had her face directly at his.

She growled, "You have no right to yell at him! He is your son and you are supposed to love him, not blame him for something he did not do and kick him out of your own house! How do you think he felt when you have done that? Did he hate you? Did he ever think of fighting you? No! All he ever wanted was you to love him and not harm him, yet, you abuse him like he was nothing worth dealing with. Fathers are meant to love and care for their children." She turned away, standing next to Wolf. "And if you are too blind to see that and change the way you are, then you are not a father at all!"

She motioned Wolf to follow her back to the Great Wolf and he did so, not looking back once at the man who was called his 'father'. Kiva stood there, stunned of what the female had spoken to her. Never in his life did anyone talk to him, not even his deceased wife. He watched as Kamala and Wolf were getting farther away from him and so, he turned around to enter his house. With one last glance he closed the door and locked it.

"Kamala, what was all that back there? I have never seen you like that before!" Wolf exclaimed as he was on equal pace as his lover.

Kamala stopped walking as they were at the park and sighed. "I just had to because I couldn't stand seeing you get yelled at by that… that beast!" She sat on a nearby swing. "I can't believe he treated you like you were his personal punching bag. That is someone who doesn't deserve to be a father." She looked down at the ground. "I'm so sorry, Wolf… For you and your mother…"

Wolf sighed and leaned on one of the supporting beams of the swing, looking down at the ground as well, finding his boots interesting. "Don't be. I guess God wanted that to happen to me. I guess he never wanted to have a child, so maybe that's why he hates me."

"Wolf, don't you dare say that! You should never talk about yourself that way as well! If you weren't born, then I would have never met you and…" She blushed as tears were suddenly welling in her eyes. "…I would never have fallen in love with you…"

That got Wolf to look up and saw the tears falling towards the ground. He got off his resting spot and then knelt on one knee in front of her. He reached one hand to cup her chin, lift it to have her facing him, and wiped away her tears. Kamala then wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his head to her chest. Wolf wrapped his arms around her small waist and just stayed there.

He whispered, "Kamala, if I asked if you wanted to go back to Corneria, would you go back?"

"You want to get rid of me now?"

Wolf shook his head, pulling away to look at her. "No, I think that we should take a vacation. We have done lots of mercenary work and I think that we deserve a break. You do miss your family, right?"

Kamala nodded. "That's true… Why are you bringing this up all of a sudden?"

Then the grey wolf sighed. "Kamala, I…" He took hold of her paw. "I wish to go to Corneria and ask your father for his daughter's paw."

That got the young female fox to widen her eyes with a gasp, a hand covering her mouth. "You mean… you want to marry me? Why, though?"

Wolf blushed. "Well, it's because… uh… How do I say this? You make me feel different than any other did and I want you to be happy, just I am whenever I am with you."

"Wolf… do you really mean that?"

Wolf nodded. "Kamala Macadam, will you marry me?"

Kamala beamed. "Yes, but uh…" She looked down.

Wolf gave her a puzzled look. "What is it?" he asked.

"There are going to be changes between us."

That got Wolf even more confused. "What? Tell me what's wrong?"

Kamala then looked up at him with a big smile on her face. "You're going to be a father."

The grey wolf's eyes widened. "What? You mean that…!! Are you…?!"

"Yes! I'm pregnant. We're going to be parents," Kamala spoke softly, tears falling down her face once again for the second time for the past hour.

After that she hugged him and laughed while Wolf did the same, drowning each other with massive kisses before they headed back to the ship to bring good news to their fellow teammates.

**THE END**

* * *

**Here you go! The story is finally done. Thank you for taking your time as to read this fic and I hope you enjoyed it. There will be more "Star Fox" fics heading your way and I have one that is on the works.**

**I am sorry if you thought that some of the battles, including the final one sucks, but please bear with me when I tell you that I am really not good with battle scenes. I would also like to take the time to say that I am also sorry if there have been some mix-ups in the story if you spotted any. I just never have the time to read over my story.**

**I would like to thank those who reviewed my story and helped me make it better. I am happy to have some support, despise of the 5 reviews I had, minus the 2 that I submitted.**

**If you want me to make a sequel, let me know, ok? I would like to hear from all of you out there and be sure to vote on the poll about this story's couples in my profile.**

**Thank you to all who have read and enjoyed this story once again!**

**Sincerely,**

**FE Girl 1**


End file.
